Changing Houses
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: McGonagall has had enough of Draco and Star picking on the other students, so she comes up with the perfect punishment. But this may exactly be what everyone needs DH RS HrS slash
1. 1

Okay, I know I still have to continue "What You Can't See", but I'm at a major writer's block with it. I guess I didn't think I'd get that far ^.^;; Have patience though, I WILL continue it soon. After I come up with a few good ideas. Hehe ^^; In the mean time, I just HAD to write this story. It's been begging to be written for some time.  
WARNING! This story WILL be slash! Since that's my specialty ^^; If you don't like this, feel free to hit your back button now. Just don't flame me with things like it's "gross to have two guys/girls like eachother" I don't think it is. You can't choose who you fall for, it just happens. Besides, I know that the pairings will most likely NEVER happen in the book. And I know that it most likely wasn't Rowling's intention to have either Harry or Draco be gay, but this is a FANFIC. Writers make those so they can have situations that would probably never happen in the story/show, happen. Be it that aliens come and take over the world, or that some characters are gay. Who cares? It's all in entertainment and we know it's not really going to happen. Just let the people who like slash enjoy it, okay? Thank you ::bows:: ^_^   
Oh, and another thing. My beloved Slytherin girl: Star Pellerin is in this, because, well, I like her ^^; This is also a 'find-out' fic. As in the characters find out they love each other, they don't know yet. Why am I writing another like this? Well, because I adore find-out fics. Most of mine are just that! ^_^ Thank you and enjoy the show! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Star, and her cat Wizard. Nor do I claim to :)  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Pellerin!"  
  
The students in Transfiguration immediately fell silent as Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class with her hands on her hips, her hard eyes transfixed on the two Slytherins. They looked at her with questioning eyes, but stayed silent.  
  
"Something you find funny?"  
  
Draco and Star smirked at each other, they had just been playing their favorite game: torment the Gryffindors.   
  
Professor McGonagall did not look one bit pleased with the two, "Both of you spend far too much time bothering the other students." She glared at the rest of the Slytherins, "the same goes for all of you. This is MY class, and I will not have it being interupted by such childish behavior. You two," she gestured to Draco and Star with her wand, "are not going to get away with it this time. I *will* talk to Dumbledore about this. Mark my words."  
  
"Yeah sure, what can he do?" Draco remarked cockily.  
  
"I hope they get whatever's coming to them," Ron said darkly to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"As long as we get left out of it," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry nodded, "For real. Whatever they do get, they deserve it."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, the students had forgotten all about McGonagall's threat. That is, until the end of class.  
  
"You'll be happy to know," she said calmly, "that I kept my word and talked to the Headmaster about yesterday's behavior." She smiled, and somehow it made the Slytherins feel uneasy. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Pellerin, since they find such amusement in tormenting their fellow students, will for one month and one month only, trade houses and become Gryffindors."  
  
"*What!?*" Star, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all cried simultaneously.  
  
"You can't do that!" Draco yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh, can't I?" MacGonagall chuckled. "I believe I can, Mr. Malfoy. Headmaster Dumbledore thought it was a wonderful idea, it'll hopefully help you two to realize that your fellow students are the same as you, and there's no need to make fun of them."  
  
"When my father hears of this--"  
  
"Oh, don't try to turn to him for support, Mr. Malfoy. He can't change anything within this school system."  
  
Draco glared darkly at the professor. Beside him, Star looked both shocked and angry at once.   
  
"But Professor," Hermione objected, "is this wise? I mean, what if they make us lose points?"  
  
"I've already thought of that, Ms. Granger," MacGonagall assured her favorite student. "Any points they lose during the month will not be taken from Gryffindor, but will instead be deducted from Slytherin ten fold." She looked triumphantly at the two Slytherins, "This change is effective starting tomorrow. You will sleep in the Gryffindor dorms, eat at the Gryffindor table, and spend time with the Gryffindor students. Which reminds me, your to spend time especially with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger."  
  
"Why should we??" Star demanded hotly.  
  
"They seem to be the students most tormented by you, so this way, you'll learn what they are really like and hopefully won't judge them so harshly."  
  
"*Them* spend time with *us*??" Ron cried. "But Professor!"  
  
"No buts, Mr. Weasley. You'll see, it's best for everyone this way."  
  
Harry wasn't so sure. He glanced at Draco and Star, who looked absolutely pissed. The other Slytherins didn't look too happy either, and were throwing dirty looks at the Gryffindors. Most likely, they blamed them for this incident. Harry groaned, this was going to be one long month. 


	2. 2

The next chapter! Yay! ^_^ Oh, as a note, I will obviously not thank the people who flame me or leave.. um.. less then encouraging reviews, which may or may not be considered flames. It depends what they say, on if they are considered such. Yeah ^_^ I also sincerely apologize to Gary and Arianwen Lupin, who thought that this story shouldn't be slash. Thanks tons for your input, which I live on ^_^ But I will be making this slash still, as was my original plan. I did think about changing that, when I read your reviews. But after a lot of thinking, I decided I'll still have the slash content. It won't be for a little while though ^_^ Thanks so much for not flaming, it means the world to me. We authors are much more willing to listen to ideas and thoughts if no nasty flames are involved. Otherwise we just ignore you. Once again, thank you so much ^_^ I wish more reviewers were as kind as you ^___^  
  
Special thanks to: Goddess Shinigami(you can *definitely* count on that for the next chapter ^_~), Andre(thank you! hopefully it'll become more amusing ^_^), Hades(planning on it, arigatou! ^-^), Dreamster(love the name!), wills604(thanks ^_^), Gary(please look to my apology above. thank you :), tara(you got it ^_~), Arianwen Lupin(also please look to the above apology, thank you. and I hope you will continue to read this story ^_^), Berkeley Halperin(hehe, rich indeed ^-^), Just Silver(thanks! I do hope so! ^_~), Crazy Aisy(boring me? nah! I loved the review! it was the first one I've ever had like it ^_^ ::salutes:: I will write right away! Hehe.. write right ^_^;), Captain Antilles(thanks! I think..), maja(me either ^_^), Escagirl(hm.. sex, huh? I'll give it some thought ^_^), supergirl(and more there is! ^-^), Dark_One Shadowphyre(ah! don't hurt me! I'll be good!! ::hides behind Draco::), Ruka-chan(wai!(happy expression^-^) I love you ^_^ your so good for my ego! ::giggle:: ^__^), Wyvern and Bel(EEE!! thank you!! your so nice to me ^_^ I'm glad you love Star, some aren't happy with her ^^; yeah, writer's block is evil indeed. your favs? Ohh! I love you!! ^___^)   
  
  
It didn't take long for the news of Draco and Star's predicament to circle the school. By dinner that night, everyone knew and was talking about it.  
  
"Oh, Draco! This is so horrid!" Pansy cried dramatically, clinging to the Slytherin's arm at the table.  
  
Star made a face from the other side of Goyle, then turned to Blaise on her other side, "Am I the only one getting sick at this display of affection?"  
  
He shook his head, "no. Why do you think I'm sitting way over here?"  
  
Draco shrugged off Pansy's hands, "stop. I'm trying to eat here, if your little brain hadn't registered the fact."  
  
She didn't seem to notice his lack of interest, "oh, of course Draco! After all, when you start sitting with those Gryffindors, your appetite won't be as good."  
  
~*~  
Across the hall, Ron pushed his plate away, "I can't take this!"  
  
"Ron, calm down," Hermione said from beside him, cutting her steak. "How do you expect to eat when they're sitting here, if you can't even with the thought that they'll sit here?"  
  
Ron blinked at her, then turned to Harry, "was that english?"  
  
The famous boy shrugged, "I think so."  
  
"Ha ha, funny," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look Ron, this change isn't going to be fun for any of us."  
  
"Can you believe what McGonagall did?" Fred asked, he and George sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "This is the best thing ever!"  
  
Ron gaped at his brother, "you mean your *happy* with this??"  
  
"Well of course, little brother," George smiled. "You know what this means?"  
  
"Erm.."  
  
"It *means*," Fred beamed, "that it'll be that much easier to get them back for everything!"  
  
"Okay, what're you two planning?" Hermione gave them a disapproving look.  
  
"Us? Hermione, I'm shocked you'd think we'd do something horrid to our fellow students," Fred faked a hurt look.  
  
"You just said you were going to get them back!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Arg! Your impossible!"  
  
"Aw! I didn't know you cared!"  
  
"Yeah, we thought you liked Ron!" George smiled.  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed.  
  
"She must like guys with red hair," Fred stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Guys," Ron said.  
  
"Or maybe she likes freckles?" George suggested, ignoring their younger brother.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"A freckle fetish you think?" Fred continued, also ignoring Ron.  
  
"Red hair and freckles, perhaps?"  
  
"Or it could be the love for Quidditch."  
  
"Hmm.. maybe."  
  
"GUYS!!" Ron shouted loudly.  
  
The whole student body stopped and looked at him. Ron cleared his throat, laughing nevously.  
  
"Heh.. guys, will you stop? Your being obnoxious."  
  
"But Ronniekins! We like being obnoxious!" Fred grinned, rubbing Ron's hair.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Draco and Star were forced into the task of moving their things into the Gryffindor dorms. Talk about less then fun.  
  
"Say, Malfoy?" Seamus said, standing beside the supposed-to-be-Slytherin after he'd set up the empty bed in the six-year Gryffindor boy's room.  
  
"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You practice more advanced magic at home, right?"  
  
"Maybe," Draco crossed his arms. "Why?"  
  
"Because I have this horrid nightmare about Filch in a frilly pink tootoo, and I was hoping you could--"  
  
"Say no more, Finnigan," Draco cut him off, putting up his hand. "Your going to give *me* visions."  
  
"Really? Well there's also the ones about Dumbledore in drag--"  
  
"Stop! The horror!!" Neville cried from his own side of the room, which when Seamus was talking, was within listening range.   
  
Draco sighed, "tell me this is a nightmare."  
  
Seamus giggled and threw his arms around Draco in a hug, "sorry, Drac. This is reality!"  
  
Draco pulled away, "let's get one thing straight, Finnigan. No touching."  
  
"Straight? In this dorm? Hardly!" Seamus laughed. "Now, if you want to talk bi--"  
  
"Too much information!!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Having trouble, Malfoy?" Harry inquired, amused, as he walked into the dorm.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, Potter," Draco said coolly. He glanced at Seamus, who gave him a bright smile. Then at Neville, who was rocking back and forth muttering, "the horror.. the horror!" He raised an eyebrow at Harry, "no wonder. You've earned my sympathy, Potter. Truly." Shaking his head, Draco walked out of the dorm.  
  
"Hey Harry, Malfoy may be a prick. But he's got the nicest ass I've ever seen!" Seamus declared. (A/N: we all know it's true! ^_^)  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Gryffindor girl's dorm, Star had finished getting her bed ready too. With a sigh, she flopped down onto her back, one of her legs dangling off the side of the mattress. Her cat, Wizard, growled from his spot lying on the other end of the bed, his tail thrashing.  
  
"I know, Wizard," Star sighed. "I hate it, too. Stupid punishment.."  
  
"Well maybe you wouldn't *be* getting punished, if you weren't so mean to everyone," Hermione stated from her own bed.  
  
Star sat up and glared at her, "if you haven't realized already, Granger, Slytherins are hardly nice."  
  
"Well, for a month you and Draco aren't Slytherins anymore. Your Gryffindors."  
  
"No kidding. It's a living nightmare for us."  
  
"How do you think we feel?"  
  
"Well I'm so *sorry* for having invaded your perfect little bubble, Granger. I'll *try* not to damage the holy light with my evil darkness. Okay?"  
  
Star got off the bed and strode quickly from the room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione sighed and went back to writing in her diary.  
  
"Evil darkness is an understatement.." 


	3. 3

Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter where I display my poor humor ^^; Enjoy and pity me ^_^;   
Note to all flamers! Wyvern and Bel are my offical flame-guards. So flamers beware! They'll take you down ^_^ Love you, Wyv and Bel! Hehe ^_~  
  
Special thanks to: Jess(I'll try not to, but can I take soda breaks? ^_^), Gary(oops! sorry I didn't exactly follow your suggestion ::smacks forehead:: stupid Crystal! I am glad however that you liked the story so far anyway ^_^), TinkerBell(I agree, I agree! ^_^ so glad you like it! which other fic? I have two more ^^;), Berkeley Halperin(hm.. well, I guess it's up to Seamus. what do you say, Seam? Seamus: both! ^_^ CSG: Don't hex me! I'll be good! ^-^;), Goddess Shinigami(hehe! I agree with all that ^__^ let's beat that evil darkness with a stick, shall we? hehe ^-^), Wyvern and Bel(my flame putter-outers! so glad you like the ficcy! your great! ^__^), MoonShadow(thank you, I will ^_^ and I should have the next chap of "what you can't see" really soon ^_^), Cat Samwise(ah! don't hurt me!! ::hides behind Wyvern and Bel:: I can't control Seamus, he's got his own mind! But I'll make sure he's good. Seamus: awwww! ::pout::), Lady Gambalerina(I'm glad you thought it was funny ^_^), Just Silver(hehe! trust Seamus to be delightfully annoying ^_^), Yaoi fan on a Sugar High(sounds like how I am a lot ^_^ Ohhhh... Voldie wears make-up? That's a scary and probably true statement. I should be taking notes ^_^), Prongs(thank you! I was hoping you'd like it :), Matrix14(my biggest fan? ::eyes shimmer with absolute joy:: I have a fan!! yay!!!), Lady Rinehart(I agree! cuteness major! and I'm taking your suggestion for "confused" ^_^)   
  
  
Now, I'd like to give ALL credit and thanks to my friend Goddess Shinigami, for giving me the idea for this chapter. Couldn't have done it without you, girl! ^_~  
  
  
After leaving the girl's dorm, Star made herself comfortable on one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Her legs were hanging off one arm of the chair, while her head was hanging off the other. For once, thanks to gravity, her hair wasn't covering her eye. She stared at the fire as it crackled and danced in the fireplace.  
  
"Don't you look comfortable," Draco's familiar voice drawled as he stood beside the chair.   
  
Star lifted her head, crossing her arms, "what else am I supposed to do? This house is so dull."  
  
"You'd be doing the same thing if we were in the dungeons."  
  
"So? That's home. This is.." she looked around at the other Gryffindors, "..I dunno *what* this is, but I hate it." She lied back down, letting her head rest over the chair arm. "This is your fault, you know."  
  
"Mine? Why's it mine?"  
  
"Your the one who wanted to play the game."  
  
"You went along. It's as much your fault as it is mine."  
  
"Hey you two, come on or you'll miss dinner," George said merrily as he and Fred sauntered over to the two Slytherins.  
  
"I don't care, get lost," Star grumbled.  
  
"Oh no, you can't skip," Fred argued. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the chair. Not expecting this, she tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Temper temper, Star," George tsked.   
  
She jumped to her feet, smoothing out her robe and glaring daggers at Fred. Or was it George?   
  
"Which one of you is which? I want to know which one I hurt first."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. I'm Gred and he's Forge."  
  
"I beg to differ. I'm Forge and he's Gred."  
  
Draco and Star looked at each other, then back to the twins.  
  
"Never mind," Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
At dinner, things were going less then smoothly. The students hadn't gotten over the fact that Draco and Star were Gryffindors for the time being, and kept staring at them over at the wrong table.  
  
Star look longingly at the Slytherin table, watching her friends talking to each other. Beside her, Draco was trying to deny the fact this was really happening. It was no use.  
  
"So, Malfoy," Harry started, trying to at least ease some of the building tension. Not because he liked Draco or Star, he just had a good idea where this would lead if he didn't do something. "Do you--"  
  
"Don't talk to me," Draco said, not even looking at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's harder to pretend you don't exist if you do."  
  
Harry knew he should be insulted, but he wasn't. It was just too funny to see Draco actually pouting. Although he figured the other boy didn't realize he was doing it.  
  
Ron however, didn't find it funny. He glared at Draco, and was about to say something rude when Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"You know, Malfoy," she said, "I know it's against your nature, but you think you can at least *try* to be civilized?"  
  
Draco snorted, "*This* lecture from a mudblood?" He smirked at her, "I'm surprised civilized is even in your vocabulary. Then again, you *are* the smartest student aren't you?" His natural sarcastic attitude was showing it's face once again. "It never seems to stop amazing me how much of a suck-up you can be, Granger. Always taking the most advanced classes and always answering questions. Heaven forbid anyone get a point higher then you, you'd probably faint--"  
  
*Splat!*  
  
Everyone looked shocked as a glob of mashed potatos hit Draco right in the middle of his face. No one looked more surprised then Draco himself, the clump falling from his face and landing in his lap.  
  
Hermione calmly wiped her mash potato covered hand with her napkin, "*that* feels much better."  
  
The students, once over their shock that Hermione threw food at Draco, burst out laughing. Even Star hid a smile behind her hand and cleared her throat.   
  
"Who knew she had it in her?"  
  
Draco wasn't about to let it pass, though. He grabbed a handful of soaked green beans and chucked them at the Gryffindor girl. She ducked just in time, and Ron was hit instead. He in turn grabbed some gravy and sent it flying at Draco. (A/N: before anyone contradicts, it *is* possible to grab and throw gravy. I mean sure, it'll drip a little through your fingers a little, but it's still possible ^_^) Unfortunately for Star, she was the one hit. Her hair, which was once silvery-white, now had splotches of brown in it. She scowled.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Weasel!"  
  
The students had been served different kinds of pies and cakes with their dinner, as a treat. Star grabbed a handful of cherry pie and threw it forcefully at Ron. Instead of getting the red-haired boy, it hit Harry directly in the face, smearing over his glasses and nose.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
In one quick movement, the students at the Gryffindor table all began to throw food at each other, hitting whoever was in their way. Seamus, instead of throwing food like the rest, picked up a carrot and held it like a microphone.  
  
"This is one messy fight, folks! Katie pickes up a mug of pumpkin juice and pours it on Becky's head! She'll be sticky for a while! Now Dean's got one of those hard rolls we always complain about, and-- ouch! That had to hurt, Chris! They don't call them hard rolls for nothing, you know. Star no! Not the apple pie! Iie! That's one way of stuffing your face, George." Seamus ducked as a piece of chocolate cake flew his way. "Hey! Don't attack me! I'm the announcer, here! Sorry folks, run awake cake. Where was I? Oh yeah. Now Neville's in the game! No Nev, the jello, the jello! There's always room for jello! Oooh! Down Draco's pants goes the jello! Is there room down *there*? Only one way to find out! But I doubt he'd let me do the honors. Or would he?"  
  
In response to that, a fury of chocolate mess hit Seamus in the chest. He looked down at himself.  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"*What's the meaning of this!?!*" Snape bellowed. He raised his wand as he marched over to the table, all the food that was being thrown paused in the air. (A/N: don't ask me why it took so long for any of the teachers to notice. ^^;) All the students at the table were covered with different food items, much to the other table's amusement. All the rest of the student body had been watching the whole fiasco with their undivided attention. Some unlucky ones got hit with the out of control aim.  
  
All the Gryffindors looked guiltily at the professor, trying to look innocent through the various sticky items that covered them.  
  
"Who started this?!?" Snape demanded when all remained silent.  
  
All fingers automatically pointed to Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Star.   
  
"Talk about house loyalty," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Fifty points from each of you!"  
  
"Two hundred and fifty points for a foodfight! But sir!" Harry cried.  
  
"Make that three hundred, Potter!" Snape snapped.  
  
"But professor, that means that Slytherin gets deducted one thousand," Hermione reminded. "Since Mcgonagall said that any points Draco and Star lose for us will be taken from Slytherin ten fold." (A/N: it's that many because Draco and Star lost fifty points each)  
Snape blanched at this, of course not wanting to take that many points from his house. He cleared his throat, "alright. Make that one hundred points from Gryffindor and four hundred from Slytherin. Now everyone get up to your dorms! Dinner is officially over!" With that, Snape turned and strode away.   
  
As soon as he was gone, the food all fell, landing on those unlucky enough to be under them.  
  
"Alright Hermione!" Ron praised her. "That was great of you to play Snape like that."  
  
Harry smiled in agreement, "yeah, maybe this situation won't be so bad after all."  
  
Hermione blushed at the compliment, "maybe." 


	4. 4

Here's the next chap! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to decide what should come next ^_^ VERY special thanks to Ministry of Love, who said I should never stop writing ^_^   
  
Special thanks to: Cat Samwise(and more you shall get ^_^), Just Silver(::giggle:: that's Seamus for you ^_^ I love him too, so cute! I'm glad you liked the chap ^-^), Goddess Shinigami(ooh! lets! we'll teach that evil darkness! ^_^ thank you! :), Alynnia*McKinnon(thanks! I appreciate the compliment ^_^), Tatl Tayl The Two Faeries(love the name! ^_^ and thanks! ^-^), Berkeley Halperin(oh yes, Draco's definitely hot ^_^ ramble on! I don't mind as long as you still review ^_~), Kitty Katty(love the name! ^_^ and thanks so much! :), Ruka-chan(I'm trying ^_^), Wyvern and Bel(Draco covered in chocolate. ::drool:: hehe. what a good idea! I'm sure he'd be up to it, especially if Harry did the honors ^_^ thanks! your great flame guards! love you!! :), Brightstar(oh thank you! you've made me very happy ^__^ Star: me too! ^_~), Pheonixx(::startled to get hit with a banana creme pie:: that's what I get for having a food fight ::giggle:: ^_^), Prongs(thank you! ^_^), RainShadow(kewl name! ^_^ you like Star? eee~! I'm so happy! ^__^ oh yes, the Slytherins do deserve this ^_~), black rainbow(slash between Star and someone? hm.. I dunno. maybe? ^_^ a flame-proof shield? ::squeal!:: thank you!! ^_~), supergirl(thanks! ^_^), Ministry of Love(thanks, that makes my day! ^__^ I won't :), Yaoi fan on a Sugar High(Voldemort and Lucius? oh my, poor Draco ^^; thanks! :)   
  
  
Back in the boy's dorms, Draco and Harry were covered with various food and unable to do anything about it yet. Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville were hogging the showers(A/N: Not *together*. Unless you want ^_^) so the two teens had to wait their turns.   
  
"I have to say Malfoy, you do make meals interesting," Harry smirked at the other boy.  
  
Draco snorted, "shut up, Potter. This is all the fault of that snotty, mudblood friend of yours."  
  
"Hermione, snotty? If my memory serves me right, *you* were the one making snide comments."  
  
"Someone has to. Her head's too big. Must be trying to catch up with her hair, or something."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "just when I think you can be partially human, you resort to this."  
  
Draco snorted, pulling off his food-stained robe, "call it a Malfoy thing." He signed in annoyance, unbuttoning his pants, "Damn Longbottom."  
  
"What're you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked, watching Draco uncomfortably.  
  
"Trying to get at least *some* jello out of my pants, if you don't mind. Something that squishy just doesn't feel right down there."  
  
"Can't you wait until you shower? I mean.. er.." Harry blushed, looking away as Draco attempted to ride himself of the gooey dessert.   
  
The Slytherin smirked, "what's the matter, Potter? Shy?" He sniggered, "I know I'm hot, but I never would have thought that you--"  
  
"I don't!" Harry glared at him, his cheeks still stained a light red. "It's just I don't need to see you with your hand down your pants."  
  
"Really? Does that mean you want to help?"  
  
The look on Harry's face was priceless. His eyes became startled and widened slightly, and his face flushed.  
  
Draco laughed, "you know Potter, with that expression you almost look cute."  
  
Before Harry could reply, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus emerged from the showers, now clean. They stopped short at the scene before them. Draco was sans robe and his pants were open, and Harry was blushing.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys are having a party and didn't invite me!" Seamus smirked.  
  
Dean smacked him upside the head, "don't even go there."  
  
Draco snickered, "couldn't you have taken a little longer in there? Potter and I were just starting to.. relate."   
  
Laughing at the looks on the boy's faces, Draco went to the showers to clean himself off.  
  
All eyes were immediately on Harry.  
  
"Harry.. you and.. Draco?" Neville squeaked.  
  
"*No!* Harry cried, scandalized. "He's lying!"  
  
"Sure he is," Seamus winked, walking over to Harry and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Come on Harry, you can tell us."  
  
"There's nothing to tell, Seamus," Harry glared at his friend. "I'm not like that!"  
  
"Really? Damn.."  
  
Ron looked like his was going to be sick, "stop, that's disgusting! I mean, *Malfoy?!*"  
  
Seamus shrugged, "and why not? He's gorgeous!"  
  
Harry groaned, "never mind! Nothing was going on or *will ever* go on between Malfoy and me!"  
  
"You say that now Harry, but something tells me that'll change," Seamus grinned. "You wait and see."  
  
"I don't trust that look," Dean said. "You better keep your guard up, Harry."  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived ran a hand through his sticky hair. What had he gotten himself into this time?  



	5. 5

Yay! Next chapter already! ^-^ Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You guys are the best! ^_^ Oh, and those who liked "What You Can't See", please be patient. I had to change my original plan for the sequel because it wasn't working, and now I need a whole *new* plan. So gimmie a bit, I'll have it for you as soon as I can ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: Just Silver(oh yes, Seamus does have a point! ^_^ thank you! :), Genesis(hehe, thanks! ^_^), Prongs(I cant wait either! and I totally agree! ^_~), ~*ChrystalClear*~(ohh, I love the name! ^_^ hehe! I'll say! if no one gets any nookie that would be sad ^_^), Cat Samwise(too bad no one had a camera! ^__^), Berkeley Halperin(it's about time someone likes the way my mind works hehe ^_^ I *must* get someone to draw that part! ::drool:: hm.. ARTIST WANTED!! ^_^), Wyvern(Wyv! yes, Seamus is right isn't he ^_~ thanks for the lookout! I'd be afraid of the possible flamings if it wasn't for you! love ya! ^_^), Paige(thanks! I'm trying! :), Damien Leokas Cardoza(the sequel'll come soon ^_^ oh really? I check it out as soon as I get a chance ^_~), Sailor Galaxie(I've never had jello down *my* pants, but I'm sure it's less then wonderful ^^ Draco in leather? ooohh, that I like! Draco: *this* should be interesting), RandomThought(thank you! ^_^ hm.. that pairing has possibilities. you really want it? okay, I'll give it a bit of a think :), Ruka-chan(I did I did! ^_^)  
  
  
That night, Hermione was lying on her bed and reading a rather large book from the library all about the famous wizards and witches, which could be found on the Chocolate Frog cards. Closing the book with a snap, Hermione suppressed a yawn and pulled back the curtains on her bed. She stood, then stopped, looking at Star. The other girl was lying on her bed, her curtain open as she swung her wand around and created smoky symbols in the air above her.   
  
Curious, Hermione placed down the book and walked slowly over. Star didn't seem to notice, her eyes on her work. Hermione studied the shapes, and saw that it was what looked like a broomstick with wings in front of a large 'P'. On the broom was what appeared to be a cat.  
  
"My family crest," Star said.  
  
"What?" Hermione was startled, not expecting conversation.  
  
Star stopped and turned her head to look at the Gryffindor, "it's my family crest." She smirked. "You *do* know what that is, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Hermione snapped. "Your families symbol."  
  
Star chuckled, "really too bad you don't have one, Granger. Then again, your parents are *muggles*, are they not?"  
  
"So what if they are?"  
  
"How *dreadful* that must be for you, really. *I* would simply *die* if my parents were magic-less muggles."  
  
Hermione glared at the other girl, "you don't know anything, Pellerin! Your just a snotty rich girl!"  
  
Star looked amused as she sat up, "that's an insult? Come on, Granger, *Hermione*, you can do better then that. Can't you?"  
  
Hermione glared icily, turning on her heels and walking back to her bed. She could feel Star's gray eyes on her, but ignored her and flopped down onto her mattress.   
  
"Go to sleep, Pellerin."  
  
"That's what I get for trying to talk to you," Star shrugged, lying down. "That's the last time I try to be friendly with a mudblood."  
  
"Friendly?!" Hermione exclaimed. "You call insulting me *friendly?!*"  
  
Star laughed, then grinned at her, "of course, I'm a *Slytherin*, remember? We always insult each other."  
  
"You and Malfoy seem quite civil to each other, to me."  
  
Star shrugged, "our relationship is different."  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"Not the way your thinking, Granger. Draco and I are too close, closer then you could ever comprehend. If we *did* have a relationship, which we won't, but if we did, it wouldn't be any different except for the outward affection. It's not going to happen, anyway. I wouldn't want it to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Number one, he's g-- my best friend," Star cleared her throat. "Number two, he's got his eye on someone else, and I think they deserve each other."  
  
Hermione was silent for a minute, her mind on Ron. Something else suddenly tugged at her mind, "Pellerin?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you going to join Who-Know-Who?"  
  
It was Star's turn to be silent. Just when Hermione thought she wasn't going to get an answer, Star spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why? You know how he is. He'll try to--"  
  
"I know. You don't understand, Hermione. My father serves him, it's my duty as a Pellerin to do the same. If I don't.. I.. I just have to, okay?"  
  
"What about Malfoy?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Is he going to join?"  
  
"I don't know. It's up to him."  
  
"Then why isn't it up to you?"  
  
Star sighed softly, "go to sleep, Granger."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, I trust you two are *enjoying* your little punishment?" McGonagall asked Draco and Star during Transfiguration the next morning.  
  
"Of course, Professor," Star answered sarcastically. "We just *love* being forced to spend time with Golden Boy and his two faithful followers." She snorted, "makes me sick."  
  
The Slytherins all laughed, and Mcgonagall chuckled.  
  
"Well maybe now you'll think twice about any remarks you make in the future."  
  
"Not bloody likely."  
  
"Oh Draco, I *hate* not being able to sit with you!" Pansy cried, clinging to Draco's arm again.  
  
Draco scowled at her, "Pansy, geroff!"   
  
"But Dracypoo!"  
  
Draco winced, he *hated* that nickname! "Don't. Call. Me. That!"  
  
By now the Gryffindors were all snickering, it was great to see Draco getting so ticked off.   
  
The Slytherin boy shook his arm, trying to rid himself of the parasite. It was no use, she refused to let to. He looked to Crabbe and Goyle(A/N: I finally mentioned them! ^_^), who were just staring at the whole scene dumbly.  
  
"Will you morons puh-*lease* get her off me?!"  
  
Finally catching on, the two henchmen grabbed Pansy and pulled. She clung harder to Draco.  
  
"No! Dracy I don't wanna goooo!"  
  
All four of them ended up tumbling to the floor, sending the class into fits of laughter. Even the Slytherins thought it was funny. Star just watched in amusement, a smirk on her face. Who said Transfiguration was boring? 


	6. 6

I'm on a roll! ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: Dark_One Shadowphyre(ah! don't hurt me! I posted I posted! ::whimpers::), Just Silver(I like Seamus too! ^_^), Berkeley Halperin(I wrote fast! ^_^;), Ruka-chan(glad you liked it :), Evenstar(some answers should be revealed in the future ^_^ thank you! I'm glad you like Star ^__^)  
  
  
"Try this one."  
  
"I don't trust the color."  
  
"It looks fine to me. Try it."  
  
"Fine, gimmie it."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ugh! It's onions!"  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny!"  
  
Hermione lowered her book with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the four teens by her chair. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Star were sitting in a circle on the Gryffindor common room floor, around a large pile of candy.  
  
"Dare I ask where all that came from?" she inquired.  
  
"You just did," Seamus grinned. "And it's all from Star."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
Star shrugged, "I asked my parents to send it."  
  
"It's amazing she's actually sharing with us," Ron smirked.  
  
"Quiet you. I can't possibly eat it myself."  
  
"If you did, you'd be fatter then Dudley!" Harry laughed around a chocolate bar.  
  
"Who's Dudley?" Star raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My cousin. Bigger then a baby whale!"  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Doesn't this look fun," Draco sounded amused as he walked over. He surveyed the pile, "really outdid themselves this time, didn't they Star."  
  
She smiled at him, "that's one way of putting it, Drac."  
  
"Care to join the insanity, Draco?" Seamus inquired innocently.  
  
He smirked, "no thanks Finnigan, I have an assignment due for Potions."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Star exclaimed. She shrugged, "oh well, I'll do it when I'm good and ready."  
  
"You have to do that assignment too, don't you Ron?" Hermione hinted.  
  
The red-haired boy pointed at Star, "what she said."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco's gaze focused on Harry, and he chuckled, kneeling down in front of the other boy, "missed your mouth at least once, I see."  
  
Harry blushed and lifted a hand to wipe the chocolate mess, but Draco caught his hand before he could, "Draco?"  
  
"I got it," Draco said, before leaning forward.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Draco's tongue gently licked the chocolate from Harry's mouth. When the task was complete, Draco licked his own lips and stood, Harry's startled and confused eyes on him.  
  
"See you guys later," Draco said before turning and walking away towards the dorms.  
  
All eyes were on Harry. The looks ranged from shocked to amused, the amused being Star and Seamus.  
  
"What did I tell you, eh?" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Harry was blushing bright red, "um.."  
  
Ron looked slightly sick, "are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. I uh.." Harry mumbled. "Excuse me a sec." He jumped to his feet and ran towards the dorms.  
  
"Just when I thought this day couldn't get better," Star chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was already lying stomach down on his bed writing his assignment when Harry came into the dorms. Although he heard him, Draco didn't look up.  
  
"Something I can do for you, Potter?"  
  
Harry strolled carefully over, "why'd you do that?"  
  
Draco waited until Harry reached his bed before stopping and looking at him, a mock hurt look on his face, "are you telling me you didn't like it?"  
  
Harry snorted, "stop playing games, Malfoy."  
  
"Why? it makes life interesting, don't you think?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Tell you.. what?"  
  
"Why you did that!"  
  
"Care to be more specific, Potter? I'm not a mind reader, you know."  
  
"Your going to make me say it?"  
  
Draco just smirked, and Harry sighed.  
  
"Fine. Why'd you.. er.."  
  
"Lick you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco smiled, "I like chocolate. Call it a weakness."  
  
"That doesn't mean you had to.. um.."  
  
"My my, what a way with words you have, Potter."  
  
Harry glared at him, "you know what, Malfoy? Just forget I even cared to ask!"  
  
Draco watched Harry turn around and walk quickly towards the door, he chuckled, "Potter."  
  
Harry stopped right before leaving, and turned to the other boy questionably.  
  
"Thanks for the taste."  
  
Blushing, Harry left without a word.  
  
Draco just smiled and went back to work. 


	7. 7

If only I could get my other fics' chapters out this fast ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: Jedi Cosmos, Genesis, Just Silver, Wyvern(thanks!! ^_~)  
  
  
Ron's Pov  
  
Confused is probably the best way to describe how I feel right now. I mean, it's most likely obvious to everyone how I feel about Hermione. Well, except for maybe her. I like Herm, I mean I *really* like her. I have since first year when she started being Harry's and my friend. I was so jealous when she seemed to be getting along so well with the Quidditch player, Victor Krum. Since I know how I feel about Hermione, I shouldn't *really* be confused, right? Wrong!  
  
It all started when I saw Malfoy licking the chocolate off Harry. I don't know why, but I could feel my face redden in, dare I say it? Jealousy. At first, I didn't understand *why* I'd be jealous of such a thing. Maybe it was just the idea of my best friend being.. er.. lavished by Malfoy's tongue? That resolve didn't sit well with me, though. Then I started thinking about Harry, and all we've been through.   
  
I remember first meeting him on the train, and finding out who he was. He and I became friends so quickly, and I knew he'd be the closest person to me in Hogwarts. Even when Hermione became friends with us, she couldn't change what Harry and I had. It was a boy thing, you know? Whenever Harry'd be in danger, which he was a lot, I could always feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest with fear. When he was chosen for the TriWizard tournament, I was jealous that he was able to get in, but I was also afraid. That was supposed to be a hard tournament. What if something happened to him?  
  
Now that I look back on all these things, I realized something. I do like Hermione, maybe even love her, but I also like Harry in the same way. How can this be? I'm not gay! Bi maybe.. Oh gods, this is getting *out* of hand!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
In the library, I look up from my assignment to see Star grinning at me.   
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what'?" she smirks. "Aren't you going to give me details?"  
  
"Details about what?"  
  
"There you go again. Details about Potter!"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Why not? You bloody *licked* him and nothing happened afterwards? Hel-lo!" she knocked on my head, "anyone in there!"  
  
"Star!" I snapped, "get over it! Don't you have your own relationship to crash?"  
  
"Draco, how many times must I tell you? I don't *have* a relationship anymore. It's called breaking up, and contradictory to that muggle song, it's *not* hard to do."  
  
I smirked at this, "depends who you break up with."  
  
Star rolled her eyes, "whatever. Now you mentioned relationship! Does that mean you two at least talked?"  
  
"Yes, we talked."  
  
"Oh! Now we're getting somewhere! About what?"  
  
Sighing heavily in annoyance, I closed the research book I was reading with a flick of my wrist, "your not going to shut up until I tell you, right?"  
  
"You know me too well," she grinned.  
  
"Look, he asked me why I did it, okay?"  
  
"And you said...?"  
  
"Because I like chocolate."  
  
She fell off her chair at this, "Oi, Draco."  
  
I laughed, she's just too fun sometimes. "Star, just chill out, okay? Something will happen between us soon enough, I know it."  
  
"Not unless you help it along somewhat!" she argued, climbing back onto her chair.  
  
"I will, I will. Now can I get back to work? I'm already behind, thanks to you."  
  
Star stood, grabbing her books, "sure, okay. I have research of my own to do about a certain roommate of mine, anyway. Catch you later, Dracypoo!"  
  
I glared at her retreating form, resisting the urge to pull out my wand and curse her. She *knows* I hate when I'm called that! Damn Pansy and her nicknames!  
  
After a little bit, I find out that getting back to work is out of the question. My mind's too focused on Potter to concentrate. Now I *really* wish I'd hexed Star! She's the one who stuck him in my head!   
  
I know that Harry and I are supposed to be enemies, but how can I hate someone like him? I mean, everyone can see how adorable he really is. His emerald eyes are to die for, and being a Seeker has definitely had it's benefits. What would he possibly want with me, though? I mean, I've been so cruel to him since the beginning of school. Hell, even the first time I met him in the robe shop I was less then courteous. I guess I was trying to impress him, but I just ended up sounding like a snot. If I knew then, what I know now, it would have been different. If only I could go back, I'd change what happened. But I can't, so I have to work with what I have now.  
  
I stand, picking up my stuff and start towards the exit of the library. I have hope that Harry will share my feelings, because he has yet to push me away. All I've gotten from him is surprise and curiosity. *That*, I can work with.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wanna see what Star looks like? Check out my author's section by clicking on my name! She's drawn by yours truly! ^_~ 


	8. 8

With the way this is going, this fic might not take forever to finish! It's truly a miracle!! ^_^ A MILLION thank yous to everyone who liked my pic of Star and told me so! I love you guys!! You've made my feel like I have talent ^_~  
  
Special thanks to: Berkeley Halperin(fantisizing? well now I wouldn't say that ^_^ but thanks! :), Eternal Haven(me too! ^_^), Bel and Lan(hey guys! so glad your back!! ^_^ ::hugs both:: your so great! but your going to give me a big head hehe ^_~), Just Silver(thanks! oh yes, I love to confuse Ronniekins ^-^), Ruka-chan(favorite story in the whole world? eee~!! ::hug:: I love you! your wonderful for my ego! hehe ^_^), Evenstar(I try ^_^), Brightstar(nope you didn't forget, I never mentioned who she broke up with. but I do in this chap! ^_^ glad you like Star!! thanks!! :), Jedi Cosmos(thanks so much!! you've made my day ^_^), blackskye(glad you like Star! and thanks! :), nodoubt13(me too ^_^), Prongs(thanks! I emailed you already ^_^), SophieB.(yeah, it has been overdone hasn't it? ^_^; better then 'What You Can't See'? yup, I think so too :) you *sorta* find out more about Star in this chapter ^_^ and the twins WILL have that great threat later on, don't worry ^-^ thank you!! :)   
  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern, glancing at his best friend who was seated next to him.  
  
"I'm fine," Ron mumbled, making sure that he didn't make eye contact.  
  
Thanks to his realization, Ron was a little nervous around Harry. He didn't know what to do or say without making his attraction obvious, and no way did he want Harry to know. At least not yet. Besides, he didn't know how Harry would react, or if he was even gay or bi. Ron decided that it'd be best to just keep a careful eye on Harry, to see if there were any hints before he said anything. Hermione was another problem, since Ron did like her too. He sighed heavily, poking halfheartedly at his chicken. A couple seats away sat Draco, who posed another problem for Ron. He figured Draco either liked Harry, or was playing some twisted mind game with him. Both of which were possible, but what was true? Ron's eyes drifted from Draco to the empty spot next to him.  
  
"Where's Pellerin?"  
  
Draco took a gulp of his pumpkin juice, then put down his cup before answering, "she said she had some research to do."  
  
"Research?" Hermione repeated. "On what?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm not her keeper."  
  
Harry smirked, "if anyone would know, it'd be you, Draco."  
  
Draco looked at him, a slightly shocked expression on his face that Harry used his first name.   
  
He smiled slightly, "she's in the dorms."  
  
"The dorms?" Ron blinked.  
  
"Yeah. She said something about doing research on a roommate."  
  
Hermione stood up, looking nervous, "excuse me guys, I'll see you later!"  
  
Ron and Harry watched in confusion as she hurried away.  
  
"What's with her?" Harry asked.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Okay, important little note here. The following part is a request fulfilled. 'blackskye' wanted to know if there was going to be slash between Star and someone. And 'RandomThought' wanted some Hermione/Star slash action ^_^ So, blackskye and RandomThought, this part is for you! ^_~)  
  
Star casually made her way to Hermione's bed, knowing everyone else was at dinner. She knelt in front of the other girl's trunk and opened it, then reached inside and pulled out a diary.   
  
"Tsk tsk, Granger," she chuckled, standing and walking over to the bed, then hopping up on it. "I would have thought you'd at least *try* to hide it better." She pulled at the cover, pouting as it refused to open. "Damn, she's smarter then I thought." Taking out her wand, Star touched the tip to the lock, mumbling a small spell. There was an audible 'click' as the lock popped open. Star smiled, "she makes it *so* easy." She put her wand back in her robe pocket and opened the diary.  
  
By the time Hermione burst into the dorm, Star was stretched out on her bed, stomach down with the open diary in her hands.  
  
"Star!" she cried. "You bloody git! *What* do you think your doing?!"  
  
"Shh, I'm getting to the good parts," Star replied, waving her hand distractedly at the other girl as her eyes never left the pages.  
  
Hermione stormed over and snatched the book from Star's fingers, "how dare you read this!"  
  
Star just smiled, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, "oh please, you honestly didn't think I'd look?"  
  
"Well pardon me for giving you so much credit!"  
  
"In love with Weasley, are you? I *never* would have guessed," Star said sarcastically, smirking at Hermione. "And your actually afraid to make a move? Mind telling me why? I didn't get that far."  
  
"It's none of your business!" Hermione glared, snapping her diary shut.  
  
"Really? There's where I think your mistaken, it's not only my business, but it's my right to help you."  
  
"Why would *you* want to help *me*?"  
  
Star shrugged, "boredom?"  
  
"Your daft," Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Maybe I am, but did you honestly think differently? No? I didn't think so." She grinned knowingly, "you don't know how to kiss, am I right?"  
  
Hermione flushed, "I thought you hadn't read that far!"  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione snorted.  
  
Star smiled and pulled her to sit onto the bed, "now comes the part where I help."  
  
Hermione edged away, "what're you going to do?"  
  
Star chuckled, "I'm not going to *hurt* you, or anything. I told you, I'm going to help you."  
  
Before Hermione could react, Star kissed her. Chuckling, the Slytherin pulled away.  
  
"If you want to learn how to kiss, it would help if you kissed me back. You *do* want Ron, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
This time, when Star kissed her, Hermione tentatively kissed back. She closed her eyes as Star urged her mouth open and slipped in her tongue. After a moment, she pulled away. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, looking a little dazed. Star was smirking.  
  
"I just got further with you then Draco has with Harry, imagine that."  
  
Hermione instantly blushed, "Star.. are you.. I mean you didn't seem to mind.. er.. your not.. are you?"  
  
Star laughed, "you want to know if I'm gay?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Bi, actually. I just recently broke up with Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  
"You dated a *Hufflepuff?!*"  
  
"Why so surprised?"  
  
"Well.. I just didn't think a Slytherin would do such a thing."  
  
Star shrugged, "I guess some of my house mates weren't *happy* with it, but I don't care about their opinions. I only care about what Draco thinks, him being like a brother and all. However, even if he had a problem with it, I wouldn't have cared anyway."  
  
"You broke up with Justin?" Hermione asked, actually interested in the other girl's relationship.  
  
"What's this?" Star laughed. "I kiss you and automatically I'm interesting?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Teaching me.. how to kiss."  
  
"Oh, pleasure's mine. Not every day I get to swap spit with Hogwarts' finest." Star slipped off Hermione's bed, and started walking towards the dorm's exit. "I'm going to see if I can scrounge anything to eat, I missed dinner."   
  
Hermione watched her go, then sighed and flopped down onto her bed.  
  
Star poked her head back into the door, "and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" The Gryffindor lifted her head and looked at her.  
  
"It was a mutual dumping," Star smiled, then left.  
  
Hermione chuckled, lying her head back down. She absently touched her lips as she thought of her very first kiss. It certainly wasn't what she expected.  
  
"Not that I *knew* what to expect," Hermione sighed.   
  
She had to admit, she liked the kiss. But how? Not only was Star a Slytherin, but she was a *girl!* Hermione groaned, resting her head under her pillow, she'd never felt so confused!  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: More twists in the plot! You know I love them ^_^ Everyone's so confused! Well, except for maybe Star and Seamus. Hm.. where am I going with this? Good question! I dunno! ^_^ What do you guys think? Does Ron have a chance with Harry? (Sakura: keep in mind, she's a faithful D/H shipper!) Don't mind Sakura, she's my muse ^^ Now that I finally know what one is! (thanks Goddess Shinigami-chan) I have one that's happy to help. Sakura: long live Draco/Harry! Yay!! ^_^ Crystal: Yeah!!! *ahem* neways, does Hermione feel something for Star now? What does Harry want?? And what happened to lovably Seamus? He's around here somewhere, and will pop up soon enough, I assure you ^_^ Gotta love that Irish boy!! ^_~ If you love, or at least like, this fic, please review!! Sakura: we'll love you forever!! ^-^ and look for more Draco/Harry goodness in the next chap! :)  



	9. 9

Whoohoo! It's about time ff.net came back! I've missed this place ^_^   
  
Special thanks to all you WONDERFUL people who reviewed! I love you guys!! ::gets teary eyed:: Sorry for not thanking you all individually, but there was too many reviews. Which I'm glad for!! ^__^ Your all so kind to little me!! Oh, and I'm currently working on how to get Draco in leather pants. So have no fear!! :)  
  
  
"Fix it and fix it *now*!!!"  
  
"But Pellerin, you look so *adorable* this way."  
  
"Why you miserable little git!"  
  
"Tsk tsk, is that any way to speak to two caring guys like ourselves?"  
  
"Either fix it now or I cast you a new arse hole!"  
  
Hermione blinked as she walked down a corridor, just *what* was going on further down? Her curiosity getting the better of her, the Gryffindor hurried towards one of the abandoned classrooms and peaked in. Star looked like she was ready to choke the Weasely twins, who were grinning at her.  
  
"No," Fred said happily.  
  
"What do you mean, *no*?!? You--"  
  
"Hermione!" George cut the Slytherin off, beaming at Hermione. "Come in, come in. We were just having a talk with Ms. Pellerin here."  
  
Hermione walked in cautiously, "what'd you do this time?"  
  
"Must you ask!" Star cried angrily. She pulled off her robe and showed Hermione just what was wrong. "Look at what they did to me!"  
  
Hermione stared. "Star.. you.. you have a tail!"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!"  
  
It was true. A dark gray tail with a white tip stuck out of the back of Star's pants. It looked like a fluffy cat's tail.  
  
"It's not exactly what we had in mind," Fred shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," George agreed. "We *meant* to turn her into a whole cat. But something went wrong."  
  
"I'll tell you what went wrong!" Star turned on them again. "Your weasel brains are too small!"  
  
George faked a hurt look, "awww, now you've gone and done it, Pellerin. You've hurt our feelings."  
  
"We're very sensitive you know," Fred added.  
  
Star snorted, crossing her arms. She mumbled something about poor wizards and their lack of any activity in the brains department.  
  
"Now that wasn't kind," Fred shook his head.   
  
George grinned, "and for that, your stuck with a tail! Now excuse us, it's time for bed!"  
  
Before Star could even say anything, the twins had rushed passed Hermione and out of the room. Star plopped down heavily on a chair, pouting.   
  
"I can *not* believe this."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "hey look on the bright side. It's a real nice tail."  
  
Star glared at her.  
  
"Can't you change it back yourself?"  
  
"Don't you think I tried? They used some wacko advanced type of spell or something. I can't figure it out." Star looked at her, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you *please* help me?"  
  
Hermione slowly smiled, "what'll you do for me in return?"  
  
Star looked shocked, "but your a good wizard! Your not supposed to think of yourself! What happened to doing things by the goodness of your heart?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "with you? Nothing's from the goodness of my heart."  
  
Star smirked, "you like me, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Hermione's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting *this*. "O-of course not! I like Ron! Remember? *Your* the one who read my diary."  
  
The Slytherin shrugged, "doesn't matter, does it? I kissed you, and now you have a soft spot for me. How *touching*. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin, breaking through the wall of hate which generations of students have built to fall in love and live happily ever after while Voldemort is once again killed by the heroic Boy-Who-Lived." She snickered, "don't think so."  
  
"Why not? Draco and Harry are on that path--" Hermione started before realizing what she said.  
  
Star's expression turned serious as she stood, "look Granger, you don't want to get mixed up with someone like me. It'll just make it harder when I join Voldemort and you stay with Dumbledore."  
  
"Why *are* you going to join? You said you don't have a choice, while Draco does. How can that be?"  
  
Star turned from her, giving Hermione a perfect few of the girl's new tail. "Because Draco has Harry holding him back, even if the savior doesn't know it. *I* on the other hand, have no one to keep me from joining the dark side, so to speak. It's the way things are." She turned back to Hermione, "now, are you going to help me? Or hope I die from embarrassment as everyone sees my new appendage?"  
  
Hermione studied Star's eyes, although she didn't know what she was looking for. Finally, she nodded, "alright, I'll help."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry tossed and turned on his four-poster bed restlessly. He kicked off his blankets in frustration. When had it become so damn hot? He groaned and sat up, starting to unbutton the shirt of his pajamas.  
  
"How much for the show, Potter?" a familiar voice sounded amused.  
  
Harry let out a gasp, his fingers dropping from his buttons like he'd been burnt, "Malfoy?!"  
  
"Lumos." At the whisper, Harry saw Draco's gorgeous features emerge from the darkness. The light from the Slytherin's wand set an almost frightening look on his pale skin. "Did I scare you, Golden Boy?"  
  
Harry stiffened, "no. But what're you doing watching me?"  
  
Draco grinned, hopping up onto Harry's bed. The dim light that was already cast in the room by the moon outside the window seemed to suddenly be enough light, and the blonde placed his wand down after diminishing the light.  
  
"I came to talk to you, when low and behold, you're giving me a peep show!" He chuckled, "now please, don't stop on my account. It *really* is too hot for clothing, isn't it?"  
  
Harry instinctively moved back while Draco moved forward towards him.  
  
"Malfoy? What're you doing?"  
  
"You are scared of me, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course not! It's just.."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Your invading my rather personal space!"  
  
Draco laughed, "oh, how *rude* of me. I must move away right now before your holiness is tainted by my evil." He didn't move away though, instead lifting his hand to touch Harry's cheek. "Your eyes really are beautiful, Potter. But I'm sure I'm not the first to tell you that."  
  
Harry blinked. Had he really just heard jealousy in Malfoy's voice? He was suddenly aware that he was being pressed onto his back, the other boy on top of him. "Malfoy! Get off me!"  
  
"Shh," Draco smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Harry was becoming very uncomfortable. He didn't like that it felt good to feel Malfoy this close. Shouldn't he be feeling disgusted? But he wasn't. Quite the contrary, his body seemed to be enjoying the contact. He only hoped Malfoy wasn't aware of just how much he was enjoying this. His hope was in vain.  
  
Malfoy laughed, pleased. "I knew you felt the same way. Your just like a book, *Harry*."  
  
Before Harry could reply, Draco's mouth had covered his own. The Gryffindor gasped in shock, and Draco took the full advantage. His tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, stroking his own. Harry only responded with automatic movements, not really experienced in this. Draco on the other hand, seemed to know *exactly* what he was doing. Only when the need for air became too much, was Harry's mouth released.  
  
He gasped for breath as Draco's lips traveled over his face, then down the column of his neck. "You've done this before?" he asked breathlessly, aware that Draco's hands were holding his wrists against the mattress.  
  
Draco chuckled against his skin, "I've been around the block a few times."  
  
"With Star?"  
  
"No. Never with Star."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry yelped as Draco bit him, "what is this? Twenty Questions? Are you writing a column for the Daily Prophet?"  
  
Harry chuckled, still breathless. He didn't seem able to gather his breath with Draco so close. "Just curious. You two seem really close."  
  
"Too close. She's like a sister to me. And despite what some people think about Slytherins, we *don't* go for incest. Now just relax."  
  
Harry couldn't help the groan that escaped as Draco began to suck on the spot between Harry's neck and shoulder.   
  
"Wh-what about the others?"  
  
"Don't you think they would have heard us already?" Draco murmured. "I put a silencing spell on your bed. Now relax Harry.."  
  
Harry didn't know why he listened, but he did. He stopped resisting as Draco continued to suck, marking him. Harry's mind was reeling, and he didn't know what to think anymore. Here he was, lying under his arch rival who had occupied himself with giving Harry a hickey. The Gryffindor only hoped he'd be able to hide the mark from prying eyes. After all, he didn't want to have to think of excuses. He didn't think the other students would accept such an act.  
  
"You think too much, your starting to act like Granger," Draco said softly when he was apparently satisfied with the mark on Harry's flesh. He kissed Harry deeply, then got off.  
  
Harry sat up confusedly, "that's it? I mean.. aren't you going to--"  
  
"No," Draco cut him off. "Not yet. Your not ready."  
  
"*I'm* not ready? How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me. Your not. Don't worry Harry, your mine now. No one can have you but me, and it's going to stay that way."  
  
Harry waited until Draco was gone from his vision before falling back onto his mattress. His hand flew to the red mark on his neck, and he sighed. Tomorrow was sure going to be fun... 


	10. 10

Crystal: ::shaking her muse:: I told you it's not supposed to be about Hermione and Star!  
  
Sakura: can I help it if you started it?  
  
Crystal: it was a request!  
  
Sakura: that people like! ^_^  
  
Crystal: ... ::sighs and turns to readers:: sorry, but this chapter has a little bit of Star/Hermione. I didn't mean for it to happen, but this fic now has a mind of it's own now. ::glares at Sakura, who grins:: I promise this'll be the last time that this happens.   
  
Sakura: unless of course, you all WANT to know more about Star/Hermione as well as Draco/Harry ^_^  
  
Crystal: notice the Slytherins are always in front?  
  
Sakura: they're more pushy ^_^  
  
Crystal: depends ^^;  
  
Special thanks to: all that reviewed. sorry that I can't thank everyone by name, but since I got more then 15, I can't see some reviews anymore. and since I don't want to leave anyone out, THANKS EVERYONE!! ^___^  
  
  
Harry awoke to the sensation of something solid on his chest, and something else tickling his nose. He sneezed, opening his eyes. Even without his glasses, he could somewhat see who was sitting on him.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
The world came into view as the Irish boy slid his glasses onto his face, grinning.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, Harry. I take it your off the 'available' list?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Seamus tapped the side of Harry's neck, "looks like someone had some quality time with you."  
  
Remembering the mark that Draco had inflicted on his flesh, Harry instantly blushed.  
  
"It was Draco, right?" Seamus winked. "Damn, Harry! Too late for me again. Hm.. do you think he'd be up to a threesome?"  
  
"Seamus!" Harry cried, scandalized. "You.. your not going to say anything, are you?"  
  
Seamus pretended to think. "Well.. I don't know.."  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
He laughed. "Don't worry, love! I won't say a thing. On one condition that is."  
  
"And that's?" Harry didn't like where this was going.  
  
"You give me details!"  
  
The black-haired Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "There's no details to give. We didn't do anything, alright? Now can you get off?"  
  
Seamus pouted, "oh alright, Harry. If you insist." He climbed off his friend, who sat up. Seamus smiled again, "but I know there's going to be something to tell really soon."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty!" Ron said cheerfully as Harry and Seamus sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
"Why're you so happy, Ronniekins? Not that I don't mind the cheerful attitude," Seamus said.  
  
"Well, in case you didn't know, although I can't fathom how you couldn't, a month is officially over."  
  
"What?" Harry paused, looking at his best friend. "You mean--?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, poking distractedly at her eggs, "Malfoy and Pellerin are back in their own house."  
  
Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. Indeed, the two light-haired Slytherins were sitting there with their friends, laughing.  
  
Harry frowned, wondering how a month went by so incredibly fast.  
  
Is that why he came to see me last night? Harry asked himself. Because he was leaving the Gryffindor dorms?   
  
A hand unconsciously went to his neck, where the purple mark was hidden by his robes.  
  
"Harry's so happy he's speechless," Neville smiled.  
  
Ron wasn't so sure.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Slytherin table, Draco and Star were glad to be back.  
  
"Oh, Dracypoo I missed you so much!" Pansy cried, clinging to the Slytherin's arm.  
  
Draco fought the urge to be nauseous.  
  
Pansy didn't seem to notice, continuing her rant. "How *awful* it must have been for you, to have to spend time not only with Potter and that poor weasel, but a good-for-nothing *mudblood* as well!"  
  
"Shut up, Pansy," Star hissed.  
  
The other girl turned on her, "*What* did you say to me?"  
  
"I said," Star glared icily, "*shut up*! I *don't* want to hear your gums flapping! And another thing, knock off the good-for-nothing crap! Granger is *way* smarter then you, *and* a whole lot more fitting to this school. Maybe *your* the mudblood."  
  
Pansy released Draco, grabbing her wand.  
  
"That does it, Pellerin!" she spat. "I'm so sick of your mouth! I only put up with you in the first place because Draco lowered himself to be friends with losers like you! Although I don't know why! You and that stupid mother of yours should never have spoiled Slytherin with your filthy presence!"  
  
Star slammed her hands on the table top, jumping to her feet and scowling at Pansy, "you leave my mum *out* of this!"  
  
"Why, what're you going to do about it? Go crying to Dumbledore? We all know your a traitor! First dating that horrid *Hufflepuff* and now standing up for a *mudblood*! Why don't you join Gryffindor where you belong?!"  
  
"Silencio!" Star spat, pointing her wand at Pansy.  
  
The other girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. It was like someone pressed mute. No matter how Pansy tried, she couldn't speak.  
  
"*Pellerin!* What do you think your doing!?" McGonagall demanded, storming over to the table.  
  
Star calmly put her wand away, and turned to the professor, "just getting her to be quiet. I'm *sure* she was annoying my fellow students who're *trying* to eat."  
  
McGonagall pointed her wand at Pansy, "Noisimos."  
  
Immediately a loud yell came out of the girl's mouth. She blinked, then let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Finally. My beautiful voice will not be denied!" she said triumphantly.  
  
"Beautiful?" Star raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "More like annoying as hell!"  
  
"As for *you*," McGonagall grabbed Star and pulled her away from the table, "I think a talk with Dumbledore is in order."  
  
"Yippee.." Star rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, that was fun," Dean smirked as Star was led away. "I always knew those Slytherins were good for something."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who was watching the Slytherin as well.  
  
"Did she.. stand up for me..?" she murmured. "But why?"  
  
Harry put his hand on her shoulder, smiling when she looked at him. Hermione smiled sheepishly back. Harry's gaze then locked on a certain gorgeous Slytherin boy. Draco caught his gaze and winked at him, obviously not concerned for his friend's well being. Ron chose that moment to glance at Harry, and his eyes instantly widened at the mark he could just see on the other boy's neck.   
  
A hickey?! 


	11. 11

Crystal: okay, so MAYBE I've decided to keep the Hermione/Star stuff  
  
Sakura: notice that the Gryffindor is now first  
  
Crystal: the reason for that will become apparent after this chapter  
  
Sakura: ooohhh, I'm SUCH a good muse! come on, admit it!!! ::is very proud of herself::  
  
Crystal: ::stubbern:: no  
  
Sakura: eh, she'll come around ^_^  
  
Star: MY TURN TO TALK!!! ^_^ since I'm SO liked, I'm now up for adoption! ^_~  
  
Crystal: not ADOPTION, Star. your just available for other authors  
  
Star: that's what I ment. the thing is, if anyone wants to use me in their stories--  
  
Crystal: not saying you'll want to. ::mumbling:: why anyone would want to hire this pain in the butt is beyond ME..  
  
Star: ::glaring at her creater:: MEAN! anyway, if SOMEONE out there wants to borrow me for their story, YOUR ALLOWED TO! ^_^ just PLEASE let Crystal know, she'd love to read someone else's work that I'm in. oh, and also please give Crystal credit for creating me. hm.. shouldn't my parents get that credit?  
  
Crystal: no. I made up Sebastian and Jade too  
  
Star: oh.. oO;  
  
Sakura: now that that's over, enjoy the show! ^_^  
  
Special thanks to:(I REALLY hope this is everyone. sorry if I missed you. I didn't mean too! ^^) just silver(thanks for the advice, I'll do just that ^_^ hehe, I can't stand Pansy. pretty obvious, huh?:), Myr, Jedi Cosmos(I had the fight between R/D. but don't count on seeing any R/H action in THIS story. sorry! ^^;), RainShadow(thanks! I will! ^_^), Ethsara ya'Kariannya(Star's now your fav mary-sueish char? oohh kewl! thanks! ^_^ I loved your review, very entertaining ^-^), Prongs(thank you! ^_^ and I WILL have that James, Lily, and Harry pic for you soon. no, I haven't forgotten ^_^ bwahahaha, I actually drew it already! just hafta scan and color ^^), Saphirre, amy(I'm sorry ^^), loldudeo(yay! a soon-to-be slash-liker! ^___^), Sarah-chan(thanks!:), Gwenn(very true! poor Ron ^_^ Seam/Ron is a DEFINATE possibility ^_~), Deep As Violet(will do! ^_^ but only because you asked so nicely:), Raistlin Majere(thanks! ^_^)  
  
  
As soon as Harry left the Great Hall, he found himself being pressed up against the wall with Draco's mouth on his own. The Slytherin urged Harry's lips open, then slipped his tongue in. Harry moaned, burying his fingers in Draco's blonde hair and kissed back. Draco's fingers snapped open the button of Harry's pants, then started to pull down his fly. With a groan, Harry grabbed Draco's hand to stop him.  
  
"Draco," he panted, "someone could come!"  
  
Draco grinned. "That's what I wanted to help *you* with."  
  
Harry flushed.  
  
"Well isn't this unexpected," a voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron!" Harry squeaked, both him and Draco turning their heads to look at the red-haired boy.  
  
Draco didn't release Harry, raising an eyebrow, "don't you have anything better to do, Weasley? We were kind of in the middle of something."  
  
Ron glared at him. "No kidding. It's no surprise that your the one who gave Harry the hickey, Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked, "yeah well, first come, first serve."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What do you think? Don't tell me you thought I didn't know you wanted him, too. All that time you two spend together. I know the looks you send his way when you don't think he's looking. So *sorry* to tell you this, Weasley, but Harry belongs to me."  
  
"Is that a fact."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Don't *I* have a say in this?!" Harry demanded, carefully pushing Draco away.  
  
"Your saying you don't want me?" Draco questioned, looking at Harry as if he thought the Gryffindor was off his rocker.  
  
Ron snorted, "oh please, Malfoy. Not everyone wants you." (A/N: that's a LIE! we ALL want Draco! ^_^)  
  
"Thank Merlin! I don't think I could stomach it if *you* liked me, Weasley."  
  
Ron looked disgusted. "Oh please. Don't say things like that unless you want me to bring my food back up."  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Harry demanded. He turned to Ron, looking confused, "you like me?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat, "well.. yeah. I don't know for how long, or when it started. But I know that I do want you."  
  
"Him, or his spotlight?" Draco said.  
  
"I could ask the same of you!" Ron spat back.  
  
"Why would I need his spotlight? I may not be the Golden Boy, but I have my share of followers." (A/N: oh yes, and they're *faithful* followers of the gorgeous Slytherin. ::drool:: O_O)  
  
Harry was losing his patience, "both of you knock it off! Look, I.. I need to think about this. Alright? So both of you do me a favor and leave me alone for a while. There's too much to sort out right now."  
  
With that, Harry walked quickly away. He silently thanked the fact that it was Saturday and he didn't have to worry about going to any classes.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't even try to turn to Granger for support, Weasley," Draco drawled, smirking at the other boy. "She's too busy lusting over Star to deal with your whining."  
  
Ron glared icily at Draco until he was out of sight. If it was at all possible, he hated the Slytherin even more then he had already. What crap was he trying to fill his head with now?  
  
"Hermione and *Pellerin*? Yeah sure, like *that* will ever happen."  
  
~*~  
  
Star walked leisurely through the hall after her talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Some people didn't have any humor, but at least Dumbledore was easy on her. She just had a detention. Star didn't like how knowing Dumbledore had looked when she'd told him why she'd put the silencing spell on Pansy. Just because he was the head master didn't mean he knew *everything*. Especially about her.  
  
"Pellerin?"  
  
Star stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione walked up to her, "I know what happened between you and Parkinson."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. You stood up for me."  
  
Star crossed her arms, "let's get one thing straight, Granger. Just because I stopped Pansy from calling you a Mudblood, does not mean I feel anything for you."  
  
"Is that so? You could have fooled me."  
  
"Yeah well, your just too good for me."  
  
"Too good?"  
  
"Mmhmm. Call it a Slytherin thing, but I like a bit of excitement. You know?"  
  
"Your the one who dated Justin Finch-Fletchley. Your trying to tell me he was exciting?"  
  
Star smiled, "the thing that some people don't know about Justin, is that he can be very exciting."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I did not just hear that from you."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Granger," Star said. "But you and I just wouldn't work. Besides, your looking at a future Death Eater. Trust me, you couldn't handle what I have to offer. See you around."  
  
Hermione watched the other girl walk away. She smiled. "Don't worry, Star. I'm not giving up on you so easily."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Me again! ^_^ So, what do we have here? Seems like Harry's confused again. Poor boy! He's being lusted over by his *ahem* former enemy, and also his best friend. What's a cute Gryffindor to do? And poor, naive Ron. He doesn't believe that Hermione could possibly like Star. Ohohoho! What a surprise that'll be! Speaking of that situation, Star claims she doesn't want Hermione. But is that the truth? Hmm... Well, Hermione doesn't believe her, so who knows?   
  
Sakura: I do! I do! ^___^ 


	12. 12

Okay, I know I took months with this next part. But so many things got in the way. If it wasn't ff.net that was messed up, it was the fact that I had writer's block. Besides, it was *weeks* before I could finally sign in again ^^ Oh! And I feel like *such* an idiot. I thought that a Mary Sue was just a made-up character that was added by the author. But now that I know the truth, I don't *think* Star is a Mary Sue. I've been told she's not, and the test I took only gave her a 10 or 15, I forget which. So, hopefully she's not a Mary Sue. Or at least not one of the totally annoying ones who's "friends with everyone and who all the guys stare at". 0o; Those kinds are just so unbelievable and annoying to read about. Star's a brat, and definitely doesn't get stared at ^^;;  
  
Special thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love you all! Draco and Harry plushies for all!!! ^_^ Just a couple special notes:  
Wyvern & company: I don't know if you got my email or not, but feel free to use Star in your story :)  
flaming shoop: first of all, yes Seamus could possibly be a LOT more gay. I've seen it myself ^_^ besides, he's FUN :)  
  
Ok, enough of my blabbering. On with the show! :)  
  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"..."  
  
"DRACO!!!!!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Star glared at him. "What is wrong with you, lately? Even Crabbe and Goyle know something's up."  
  
"Is that why your here?"  
  
"Yeah. I was so rudely interrupted by your two henchman, who insisted something was the matter with you."  
  
"Well nothing is, so you can go now."  
  
"Oh please, you can't lie to me. You won't even pick on anyone with me lately. What's wrong with you? Did Potter kill your brain cells?"  
  
That only earned a glare, which Star ignored.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Don't you have a detention to serve?"  
  
"That's not until later."  
  
"Well, start early."  
  
"Your such a prick, Draco. Honestly. But you can't turn me away, I'm too used to your attitude to be shaken off. Now what is your fucking problem?"  
  
"Never mind! I can handle this, and besides it doesn't matter because I know what I have. And that's Harry."  
  
Star wasn't convinced. This whole situation was *not* going how she wanted it to. Star smiled, she knew someone who could possibly help.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Dracypoo."  
  
"Star," Draco growled, "I swear if you don't--"  
  
His voice faltered as the door to his dorm room closed, the girl was gone.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
~*~  
  
Monday in potions, things weren't much better. It seemed as though Harry still wasn't decided and basically stayed away from both Ron and Draco. Star plopped down beside Hermione at their work table after Snape paired them together. She wasted no time in speaking to her partner about the situation.  
  
"I don't know what Harry is thinking," said Hermione, shrugging as she glanced at the boy in question. "He won't say anything."  
  
Star winced as she carelessly cut her finger while attempting to slice a sprig of Wolfsbane. Sticking the dripping digit in her mouth, the Slytherin sighed heavily through her nose. Well, *that* was a dead end.  
  
"Although," Hermione said casually, stirring their potion, "I wouldn't mind helping you with the situation."  
  
"Why?" Star dropped her finger. "So you can get Weasley together with Harry and leave poor Draco? I thought you wanted the red-head."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, I want to get Harry together with Malfoy. And no, I don't want Ron anymore."  
  
Star blinked. "Who are you and what have you done to Hogwarts' finest student? The one who wrote in her diary all about her undying love for Ron Weasley?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Star, winking. "I thought I made it clear. I don't want *Ron*. Now, let's focus on this little love triangle we have going on."  
  
"Well... what are we going to do with Weasley?"  
  
"I have that all figured out. We'll get someone else for him."  
  
"Who would want *him*?"  
  
Hermione pointed to another of the students, who was working with their own partner across the room. Star followed her finger.  
  
"Finnigan??"   
  
~*~  
A/N: okay, so it was short. But ladyeclectic said it was ok to have a teeny one! :) 


	13. 13

Hey look! I didn't take as long with this chapter! ::gasp:: It's a bloody miracle! ^_~ I hope no one had a heart attack ^^; A very special thanks to my friend, Klee! She's the one who kept bugging me about more chapters *lol* Love you, girl! :)  
  
Special thanks to: Ruka-chan(I hurried! shocked, right? ^_^), ladyeclectic(are you kidding? I would LOVE you if you used her for a fic! ^_^ just tell me when and where! I wanna read it :), Ambrosius(thank you! I do SO love "The Sound of Home"! When're you continuing? I need more! ^_^), DecepticonZX2(you gave me one of the nicest reviews ever! thank you SO much! my ego is now bigger *lol*. and you even like Star! I love you now! ^_^ "hot Ron-on-Seamus action", eh? hm.. since your SUCH a fantastic reviewer, I'll write it just for you! ^_~), Aokusai(thanks! Seamus/Ron is growing on me ^_^), Silverfox(yup, she's positive. especially because I am! :), Gwenn(thanks! your so good to me ^_^), Draco"s Lvoer(and more you shall have! ^_~), Prophetess of Hearts(*lol* with pleasure :), Scratches(SG! ^__^ love the new name! a Mary Sue is a girl fan made character(the boys are Gary Stu's o_0), which are portrayed as beautiful and perfect at *everything*, and everyone loves them. ugh, I feel myself getting sick o0; oh, for you? of course I'll have Seamus chew bubble gum! ^_^ but only because I like you ^_^ omigosh! an actual Star/Hermione flag! *lol* can I have one? :), loverwren(thank you and will do :) Sorry if I missed anyone! I don't think I did, but if I happened to, I didn't mean it! ^_^;  
  
  
Seamus was heading out of Potions, laughing about a joke Dean had told him. Without warning, someone grabbed the neck of his robes, pulling him backwards.  
  
"Erk!"  
  
"Shh!" Star hissed, putting a finger to her mouth as she let go of the Gryffindor.  
  
Seamus looked from Star to Hermione, who was standing beside her, "something I can do for you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Seamus.. how do you feel about Ron?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's head was pounding, his arm thrown over his eyes as he stretched out on his bed. Why couldn't things be normal for a change? He almost longed for the days that he was head-over-heels fancying Cho(which he wasn't anymore), and the only thing he had to worry about was passing his classes and having to face Snape every day. Well.. alright so there was also the whole Voldemort fiasco. But since the year had been quiet so far he really didn't worry over that too much. Things were different now. Harry knew he was attracted to Draco, and that Draco was attracted to him. It was odd at first, to say the least, wanting the boy who was supposed to be your enemy. But now, it just felt right. That is, it did until Ron's confession had blown everything out of the water. The red-haired Gryffindor was his best and first friend. It was sort of weird to know that Ron saw him as more then that. Somehow, which didn't make sense, it felt even more out of place then the fact that Draco wanted him.  
  
"I. Am. So. Fucked."  
  
"I somehow doubt that."  
  
Harry sat up, alarmed, at the sudden voice. He didn't know that anyone had come into the dorm. Seamus was standing next to his bed, grinning at him.  
  
"'ullo, Harry."  
  
"Seamus? What do you want?"  
  
"Aw, is that any way to speak to your loving friend?"  
  
"Only when it's you." Harry's smile revealed that he was only teasing the other boy, not trying to be mean. Which wouldn't have mattered anyway, because Seamus, as everyone knew, was not one to be put off easily.  
  
The Irish cutie hopped up onto Harry's mattress, sitting in front of him. "I know what's going on between you, Ron, and Draco."  
  
"Does everyone?" Please say they don't!  
  
"Nah. Most people are oblivious to anything unless told straight out."  
  
"Good. This isn't something I need to be spread around."  
  
"Oh, I agree," Seamus was still grinning as he leaned back on his arms. "Besides, all your fan girls would be so incredibly disappointed to know they're object of late-night fantasies was not only gay, but being lusted after by two boys. One of which they think is your enemy."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"No worries, Harry, love. I can help you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Help me?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And how, pray tell, can you do that?"  
  
"Well.. I can get Ronniekin's attention away from you and Draco."  
  
Now Harry was interested. "You can do that?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, ye of little faith! Of course I can."  
  
"And why would you do this?"  
  
"Because I hate seeing my friends suffering."  
  
"Uhhuh. Now what's the real reason."  
  
"Hehe. I like Ron, to be honest. He's so hot!"  
  
"I thought you liked Draco?"  
  
"Oh, I do. But since you already claim that territory, I'll go for my third object of lust."  
  
"Third?"  
  
Seamus winked at Harry. "Of course. You didn't think I wasn't interested in you, right? One of the hottest Gryffindors? Please! I've had my own late-night fantasies, you know."  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly. Okay.. *this* was new.  
  
"Don't look so shocked, Harry!" Seamus laughed. "The impression of a deer caught in headlights does not become you at all. Now, your sure you want Draco and not Ron, right?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah. No offense to Ron or anything, but I just don't see him in *that* way."  
  
Seamus giggled. "Ooooh, this'll be fun!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Your sure this'll work?" Star asked, looking doubtful.  
  
"Of course it will!" Hermione replied. "Honestly, Pellerin, I thought you'd be jumping for joy right now. The talk with Seamus was a success; he's eager to help. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Excuse me, I forgot that your always right. Please forgive me, oh smart one," Star remarked sarcastically. "Shall I get my pom-poms now, or wait until later?"  
  
"Later is fine. We need to make sure this is going to work."  
  
"Whatever. Your the brains of this outfit."  
  
"And don't you forget it." 


	14. 14

Another chapter, complete! ^_^ Oh, and as some of you may noticed, I changed the rating ^_^ It prolly should actually be N-17, but I never really like to rate my stories as such, even tho I have before. So I'll just stick with R ^_^ and I actually got over 200 reviews! omigosh, thank you!!!! ^______^  
  
Special thanks to: watkins' angel(thank you, and will do ^_^), ladyeclectic(Thank you so much for adding Star into your story ^_^), Klee(thank you, Klee! love you ^_^), Scratches(yay!! a Hermione/Star flag!!! ::happily waves it:: of course you can host my fic, I'd be so honored!! ^____^ can I have the addy?:), Silverfox(hehe, he woulda been even more frustrated ^^), prongs(thank you! ^_^ I adore Seamus:), Sailor_Chibi(more Herm/Star? ok, I'll do that in the next chapter! ^_^), ()(thanks!^_^), chibiheart(I'm one of your fav authors? omg! thank you!!! ^__^, and I'm so glad you like Star:), Sage, Mistress of Magic(thank you^_^), Midnight rain(hehe, you'll see in this chapter whether or not Seamus gets Ron ^_~ Herm and Star? maaayyybe ^_^), Shades Of Hades(oh no! not the pouty face! it's my weakness ^^; and thank you!:), Susie(hi!!! ^__^ the ideas come from the store, half price you know! ^_~), HPMystery(hehe, I love Draco too. but Harry's pretty hot, himself ^_~), jonny(right here ^^), DragonSoul(it's not the rest, but here's more), FW Viper(here it is:), Fairys sky(thank you^_^) As usual, I hope I didn't miss anyone, and I'm REALLY sorry if I did ^^;  
  
A VERY Special thank you to my friend, Klee, who beta'd for me! Love you, girl! ^__^  
  
  
When the students of Hogwarts awoke the next morning, they found that there had been a blizzard over-night, leaving the school grounds dazzling white with perfect snow.   
  
Since Christmas was so close, Dumbledore surprised everyone during breakfast by announcing classes were cancelled, so that the students could enjoy their last day before going home for the holidays.  
  
"Can you believe our luck?" Ron asked happily. "No classes all day!"  
  
Hermione didn't seem very pleased as she had been looking forward to certain lessons. "Now what am I supposed to do with my time?"  
  
"Have fun?" Harry suggested with a chuckle.  
  
Ginny smiled, "even the Slytherins are getting into it."  
  
The Gryffindors turned their heads to look, and sure enough, the Slytherin students were talking excitedly with each other. They even looked happy, for once. (Klee: Woah! Talk about shocking)  
  
Harry's eyes were drawn to Draco, who was leaning over towards Star as she whispered something to him. The Slytherin boy smiled, turning his attention to Harry. He winked.  
  
Harry blushed, smiling back.  
  
Star smirked, then made kissy-face gestures. Draco gave her a shove and she fell off her seat, much to the amusement of the other Slytherins.  
  
Harry laughed too.  
  
Beside him, Ron frowned as he saw his best friend laughing and looking at Draco.  
  
The red-haired boy didn't notice Seamus smiling mischievously in his direction, but Hermione did. She giggled to herself.  
  
As much as she liked her classes, playing matchmaker was *much* more fun, indeed.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you're not going home?" Star asked, clapping her hands together to get rid of the access snow sticking to her palms.  
  
"No," Draco replied, combing the snow she'd chucked at him out of his hair. "I'm staying here for the holiday."  
  
"Why, so you can shag with Howarts' hottest Gryffindor?"  
  
"What *is* with you and having sex?"  
  
"It's natural!"  
  
"Your obsessed with my sex life, and it's scary."  
  
Star smirked at him, "you just noticed this?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco turned away from his friend and started back towards the school. The two of them, as well as a lot of the other students, had come outside to enjoy the day off in the snow. The other wizards and witches in training were having snowball fights and building snowmen. All the fun stuff that everyone, wizard and muggle alike, loved to do in the cold weather.  
  
Star ran up to Draco, jumping on his back, "piggy-back ride, Dracy!"  
  
Caught off guard, the Slytherin boy stumbled, almost falling head-first into the snow, "Star! You weigh as much as a cow! Have you been sneaking Chocolate Frogs before bed again?"  
  
She bonked him on the head, "wouldn't you like to know! And I do *not* weigh as much as a cow!"  
  
"Fine, a pig then."  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Muggle!"  
  
"Harry Potter's lover!"  
  
"Shut up, Star!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fat mouth!"  
  
"Mummy's boy!"  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Draco sighed, "you're impossible."  
  
"I know, and I love you too."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. now get off before I drop you." He teetered dangerously backwards and she hopped off.  
  
"Why? Is riding you reserved for Potter?" Star snickered.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner that night was a blast, literally. Mini firecrackers were set off by the Weasley twins, much to everyone else's entertainment. Enchanted instruments played in the air far above the tables, filling the Great Hall with Christmas music. The tables were packed with food of all kinds, including candy and other assorted goodies that would have made Hermione's parents' dreams come true. They were dentists, after all.   
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, upon seeing that his best friend had yet to join them.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He said he wasn't hungry," Hermione assured him.  
  
"How can you act so tranquil? What if he's sick? What if he's depressed? What if--"  
  
"Harry," Hermione cut him off with a smile, "he'll be more then fine soon enough."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Easy. Seamus went to see him."  
  
Catching on, Harry grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, Ron was lying on his bed, one leg dangling off the side of the mattress and his arms behind his head.  
  
"I guess.. Harry chooses Malfoy.."  
  
Of course Ron still considered Harry his best friend, he was just disappointed.  
  
"Very big of you, Ronniekins."  
  
Ron sat up at the voice. Seamus was leaning back against the closed door, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. He blew a purple bubble, the bubble gum popping only to be sucked back in his mouth. (Crystal: that was for you, Scratches! ^_~)  
  
"What're you doing here, Seamus? Shouldn't you be at the feast?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Seamus straightened, walking to the bed. Ron didn't say anything as he watched him, then blushed when the other boy stopped in front of him and leaned close.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Seamus smiled, lifting a hand and placing it on Ron's cheek, "I know your disappointed about Harry, but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course! Your so cute."  
  
Ron's reply was muffled by Seamus' mouth, which was now covering his own. The red-haired boy was too shocked at first to kiss back, Seamus' tongue now running over his lips. Ron closed his eyes, opening his mouth in invitation. He was assaulted by the taste of grapes caused by the other boy's bubble gum as Seamus' tongue stroked his own, learning all the ridges of his mouth. Seamus smiled mentally as he felt Ron kissing him back.  
  
Seamus moved his mouth from Ron's, his lips traveling across the other boy's jaw line and down his neck. Ron lifted his head back, giving his soon-to-be-lover better access to his skin.  
  
"Let me help you forget about Harry for now," Seamus murmured, tearing at both Ron's clothes and his own.  
  
Ron shuddered, moaning as their bare skin touched. He laid back, arching with a groan as Seamus' hot mouth traveled over his chest. Seamus felt intoxicated by Ron and he couldn't seem to get enough of his taste. He moved down Ron's body, pausing as he reached the other boy's need. Smiling, he leaned his head down.  
  
Ron cried out in pleasure as he felt Seamus' lips wrap around his member, his fingers burying in the other boy's sandy colored hair.  
  
"Seamus..!" he moaned, his eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
The other boy made a slight choking nose, lifting his head and releasing Ron. "I swallowed my gum."  
  
Ron burst out laughing, despite the situation he was in.  
  
"It's not funny," Seamus said in mock hurt, sliding up his lover's body. "That'll be in my tummy for seven years now, you know."  
  
"That's just a muggle superstition."  
  
"Easy for you to say, it's not your tummy."  
  
"Aw," Ron cooed, "poor Seamus."  
  
"I know how you can make me feel better," Seamus grinned wickedly.  
  
"I'm sure you do, and you're free to enlighten me."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, love."  
  
Seamus swung his leg over Ron, sitting up as he got on top of his lover. Biting his lip in preparation, the Irish boy positioned himself and sat down quickly.  
  
Ron gasped as he entered the other boy in one push, his hands clutching Seamus' waist.  
  
It hurt, of course. But Seamus was glad that there had been some spit on Ron before hand, that gave him just enough lubrication so it didn't hurt too badly. With a smile, Seamus began to move up and down, his eyes on Ron's face.  
  
The other boy's eyes fluttered to a close as he groaned in pleasure, his hands on Seamus' waist to help him move. It didn't take them long to establish a rhythm. When Seamus moved down, Ron would thrust up. The room was filled with pants and moans as the two worked together, their bodies dripping with sweat. Ron released Seamus' waist with one hand, wrapping his fingers around the other boy's member and milking it in time with his thrusts.  
  
Seamus moaned in pleasure, quickening his pace. Light exploded behind the boy's eyes as he came hard. Ron followed not a minute after, groaning.  
  
Seamus carefully moved, releasing Ron from his body. He fell to the bed beside his lover, who wrapped his arm around him despite the fact they were both sweaty.  
  
"So, did I help at all?" Seamus asked with a grin, looking tired but happy.  
  
"I'll say," Ron replied, looking just as tired and happy. "In fact, I think you may need to help me out again really soon."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
~*~  
Crystal: I hope that was any good, DecepticonZX2 ^_^ 


	15. 15

I know you guys are going to be happy with this chapter ^_~  
  
IMPORTANT!: It has come to my attention, through what some might consider "flames", that some people still think that I care that they don't like slash. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm a very nice person (just ask Klee:), and I care about what my reviewers think. But I couldn't care less whether someone thinks slash is gross. It's not. And as for having a "regular" romance in this story. Who says I haven't? Slash isn't "irregular", it's love. Besides, I can only stand a FEW het couples. I don't like Draco/Ginny, Draco/Pansy(ugh!), Draco/Hermione, or Harry/Ginny. (it's perfectly fine with me if other people like them) And just how many times can people take Harry/Hermione? I can't take too much, and I *like* that pairing. I also like Ron/Heriome, but I wanted this story to focus around Draco and Harry the most, who are my favorite characters. And telling me that you would "throw up if you read anymore" of my story, just leads me to believe that your a very closed-minded person. Sorry, but that's how I feel. I do, however, thank those that don't like slash but at least *attempted* to read my story. But please, keep your anti-slash comments to yourself. I just can't bring myself to care what you think about slash. My faithful reviewers and I like it, so just let us. And two characters having "quality time" isn't "ghetto shit". I have no idea where that one came from ^^; I wrote that scene because people wanted it. But I guess I could warn people when such scenes are going to happen. I don't know *why* I should have to, since I clearly said that this story is S-L-A-S-H. ::sigh:: Sorry, I had to state this -_-;;  
  
Special thanks to: Klee(*lol* as usual, Klee. your always right ^_~ you durtied mine! it was all YOU! ^__^), Scratches(Star and Hermione action? *lol*! I'll think about it ^_~ I hope you feel better. weeelll, I sorta mentioned the caramel ^_~ thanks for the idea! feel free to keep em comin ^_^), prongs(thank you! ^_^ coming from you, it means a lot to me. after all, your my favorite author! ^_~ I'm also glad to hear your feeling better:), Escagirl(Draco/Harry is in this chapter ^_~ a Star/Hermione lemon? umm.. maybe ^^ thank you!:), Ambrosius(hehe, I can't wait either ^_^ Star's too stubborn not to win *lol*), Sage, Mistress of Magic(yup! as they should be ^_^ that's my fav part, too ^_~ thank you!:), coriander(hehe, glad you liked it^_^), HarryPotterCC1(yes we do ^___^ but he's Harry's ^_^), Kit Maxwell(I continued:), HarrySilvertongue(thank you! ^_^ oh yes, Seamus is right about Draco's ass ^_~ of course you can use Star! I'd love you forever ^___^ just please lemme know what story and when it comes out:), Malfoy's Girlfriend(thank you for hosting my fic! that's so great of you ^_^), Angelstar(thank you. I'm so happy you like Star ^_^ I've got a flare for writing? oh thank you! that's so nice ^___^), HPMystery(thank you! ^_^ made them seem more real? that must be why everyone likes that scene ^_^ bite my legs off? o_0 erm.. please don't. I need my legs ^^;), ladyeclectic(thank you! ^_^ and I will do:), Rannchan(thanks! ^_~ yes, I agree they're totally cute together:), Someone who thinks Slash is stupid and disgusting(thank you for not flaming my whole story. but slash is not stupid, eben tho it's your right if you want to think that. but personally, I think that you need to upon your mind a little ^^), princess_krys(thank you for the compliment, and I'm sorry you didn't like the Ron/Seamus scene), Fairys sky(really? I think after this chapter we'll be perfect, then ^_^ I'm glad you like the Star/Herm pairing ^_^), DragonSoul(*lol* thanks for the idea! I might actually still do that ^_~ thank you:), Prophetess Of Hearts(that's true. and I will ^_^), MissMalfoy(thank you!!:), Exis(I'm sorry ^^ but you should be happy with this chapter ^_^), ljp(here you go:), Tsubaki(okay^_^), black no. 1(thank you! ^_^)  
  
Warning: this chapter contains a sex scene between my personal favorite couple, Draco and Harry! Yay! ^_^ ::waves D/H flag:: ^_~  
  
  
Star sighed, leaning back against her seat. She was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, ready to go back home for the holidays. She smirked as she imagined all the fun Draco would be sure to have, now that Weasley was out of the way.  
  
The Slytherin turned her head when the compartment door opened, Hermione on the other side.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" the brunette asked.  
  
Star shrugged indifferently, showing that she didn't care either way.   
  
Hermione smiled, closing the door behind her before sitting down on the seat across from Star.  
  
"Why aren't you with Weasley?" Star asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "He and Seamus are spending a little quality time, I didn't want to get in the way." She smiled, "our plan worked quite perfectly, I must admit."  
  
"Yeah. Now Weasley is with Finnigan, and I *know* Draco will be with Potter by the time we get back. So, mission completed."  
  
"Not totally," said Hermione. "You and I are still single."  
  
"So we are."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"What makes you think I *want* to do something about it?"  
  
"You can't honestly tell me that you want to be alone?"  
  
Star didn't say anything, instead turning her attention to the window where the scenery was going by. Hermione watched her, her gaze landing on where Star's silver-blonde hair covered over her left eye.  
  
"Why do hide your eye?"  
  
"If eyes are truly windows to the soul," she said after a moment, looking at Hermione, "then I don't want to reveal everything to anyone."  
  
"I never expected you to believe in such things," Hermione smiled at her.  
  
Star blinked at her, then shrugged and once more looked out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
The school was pretty empty now that most of the students had left. All in all, there were only a few left from each house, so at meals it was decided that everyone would sit at one table.  
  
Draco was sitting by himself in the Slytherin Common Room, curled up on one of the squishy chairs by the fire. He stifled a yawn as he watched the dancing flames.  
  
"Tired already, are you Draco?"  
  
He sat up at the voice, turning his head in surprise.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled at him, walking over and plopping down on the couch next to Draco's chair. "I'm still Potter, then? I would have thought that we'd be on a first name basis by now," Harry teased.  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Star told me the password before she left."  
  
"And if someone sees you?"  
  
"I'm not worried about it," Harry smiled. He leaned over and kissed Draco. "Are you?"  
  
The Slytherin smiled at him, sliding his fingers into Harry's raven hair and urging the other boy to lean towards him again. "I couldn't care less."  
  
Their mouths met in another sweet kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stood up and stretched as the train started to slow to a stop. She glanced at Star, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The other girl had fallen asleep not too long after they had left the school, so they didn't get to talk much. Hermione hadn't minded; she'd spend the whole trip just watching Star. It was the first time she'd seen the other girl look truly peaceful for once in her life.  
  
All the students piled from the train, meeting up with the familiar faces of those meeting them. Hermione hurried over to her parents, giving both of them a giant hug. She loved school and all, but she was glad to be seeing her parents again.  
  
"Have everything?" her father asked, he and Hermione's mother gathering her trunk as she took Crookshanks into her arms.   
  
"Yes," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Alright then, let's go home shall we?" her mother inquired, looping her arm with Hermione's father's.  
  
"Hey, Granger!"  
  
Hermione stopped, turning around. Star stood with a man and a woman who were obviously her parents, and an older boy. Wizard was at her feet.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Star said, smiling. It wasn't the smirk that seemed to be the trademark of all Slytherins, it was an actual smile.  
  
Hermione happily smiled back, "Happy Christmas. See you in a week!" she waved.  
  
"Looking forward to it," Star said, before turning and walking off with her parents and cousin.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Hermione's mother inquired good-naturedly.  
  
"Something like that," Hermione grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco moaned, lifting up his chin to give his lover better access to his neck. Harry slid his tongue over the other boy's pale skin, stopping to suck on the flesh over Draco's thudding pulse.  
  
Draco shivered as he felt Harry's mouth marking him, he ran his hands over the other boy's back. "Paying me back for last time?"  
  
Harry chuckled, releasing him. He positioned his face above Draco's, smiling as he licked his lips, "you could say that."  
  
Draco captured his mouth in another kiss, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. He could still taste the caramel that Harry had licked off him earlier. Who would have thought that the Golden Boy could be so.. kinky? (A/N: I did ^__~)  
  
"I want you to take me," Harry said softly, once they broke apart.  
  
Draco groaned at that, becoming more aroused then he already was, "Harry.."  
  
"Don't even try to tell me that I'm still not ready, because I know that I am."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," Draco grinned.  
  
After one more sweet kiss, they sat up. Harry got on his knees, while Draco knelt behind him.  
  
"Mmm, Harry your beautiful," Draco murmured, then lowered his head.  
  
Harry gasped, then moaned and bit his lip as he felt Draco's tongue preparing him. "Ahhh, Draco.."  
  
Draco continued his assault until Harry was begging for more, shifting his hips in anticipation. The blonde Slytherin sat up, placing a chaste kiss to Harry's spine and putting his hands on the slightly darker boy's hips.  
  
"You sure you want this, Harry?" Draco asked. "Because once we do this, I'll always be a part of you."  
  
"You already are," Harry replied, smiling over his shoulder at his lover.  
  
Draco stared at him for a moment, then smiled a little with a nod.   
  
Harry gasped then bit his lip as he felt Draco entering him. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, and he whimpered.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, Harry," Draco soothed. He was draped over the other boy's back, not moving his hips as he kissed the back of Harry's neck tenderly. "Just relax.."  
  
Harry breathed deeply, trying to relax his body to the invasion. Draco reached around his lover, wrapping his finger's around Harry's own cock and pumping it slowly. Harry moaned, unconsciously rocking his hips and helping his body adjust to Draco being inside him.  
  
When Harry's breath was no longer coming out in pain-filled shudders, Draco knew it was okay for him to move. Continuing to touch Harry intimately, Draco started to thrust his own hips.  
  
Harry moaned in ecstasy, his eyes fluttering closed. "Oh god.."  
  
"Mmm, Harry.." Draco groaned, his own eyes closing. "So good.."  
  
"Draco.."  
  
The room was filled with lusty cries and moans as both boys reached their orgasms, Harry first with Draco not a minute later.  
  
Draco pulled out of his lover, both of them collapsing to the bed beside each other.  
  
"I could get used to that," Draco remarked, smirking.  
  
Harry chuckled, "me too. But next time, I get to be on top."  
  
"If you insist," Draco smiled, kissing Harry.  
  
The other boy returned the kiss, before pulling himself out of bed.  
  
"Where're you going?" Draco asked as he watched him strode naked over to his discarded clothes.  
  
Harry didn't reply as he knelt down, then pulled something out of his pants pocket. He stood back up and made his way back over to the bed, crawling on it and handing Draco a small box with a red bow on it.  
  
The Slytherin took it curiously, opening it. Draco looked in awe at the dragon statue that met his gaze. It was pewter with sparkling jewel eyes, and every now and then it's wings, head, and tail would move.  
  
"Do you like it?" Harry asked softly, his eyes on Draco's face.  
  
His lover smiled at him, giving Harry a sweet kiss, "it's beautiful, Harry. Thank you."  
  
Harry smiled back happily, "Happy Christmas, Draco."  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: although this would make a great ending, it's not! ^_^ there *is* more, I assure you :) 


	16. 16

I can't believe this fic is over. Wow. I have to say that it's my favorite story done by me ^_^ I want to especially thank all my faithful reviewers. After all, it was you guys who kept me writing ^_~ Also, tons of thank yous to those who stood up for me after hearing that I got flamed. I totally appreciate it, and you guys made me feel so wonderful ^___^  
  
Special thanks to: Ambrosius(thank you ^_^ yes, Star is a pain in the but *lol* :), ruka-chan, Klee(that's true ^_^ thank you! you know I love reviews ^_~), Mysterious(er.. thank you for that.. whatever that.. was o_0), coriander(thank you! ^_^), Scratches(Seamus, drunk? ohh, that sounds fun! ^__^ ADIDAS? nope, don't know it. this fic is over, but can you send me the lyrics anyway? maybe I can use them for another fic ^_^ yes, I liked this review very much :), Cat Samwise(woah! calm down, Cat-chan ^__^ I'm so glad you like the story :), Little Angel(thank you! :), angelstar(aw, your so nice to me ^______^), Meitama Rouko(well, it does have them in it ^_~), Warui Warui Neko(your telling me ^^; I'm so glad you like Star! thank you! ^_~), SoulSister(thank you, thank you, thank you! ^___^), Prophetess Of Hearts(oh! um.. I forgot to put that part! ^^; he gets him something nice ::nervous laugh:: sorry.. ^^;), charmkin(thank you so very much ^_^), Exis(thanks! I'm glad you liked it :), Tammy(thank you, it's my favorite too ^_^ oh I know, aren't they adorable? ^_~ and thank you, your right :), Jessica(welcome to the slashie HP world! ^__^ Star and Hermione? well, they are kinda cute don't cha think? ^_~ together, I mean hehe. Klee would rather see Star with Kaleb(her character), tho ::giggling:: hm.. I guess Hermione could have looked at Star from either perspective ^_^ thank you! ^_^), RainShadow(aw, thanks RS! love you! ^___^ now where's more "Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan", huh?? ^__^), kylez(and you shall! sorta ^^ thank you! ^_^), black no. 1(thanks! ^_~), Myr(I agree, I agree! ^_^), Hermione-Granger62194(me, great? naw ^_^ thank you! :), Red Machine(um.. ok? ^^), Rannchan(well, I actually don't know ^^ it could be the same, I suppose ^_^; Aurora, eh? sounds interesting ^_~), Scap(oh. my. god. I so love you!! ::hugs Scap:: your review was the nicest one that I've *ever* gotten. I swear, I almost cried ^___^ I just can't tell you how good you made me feel with your very kind words. thank you so very much ^_^), Sage Mistress of Magic(me, one of your fav authors? aw! thank you!! ^_^ I hate to have to end the story, myself. but everything must come to an end at some point ^_^;), tara sasami(thank you! I suppose I could have ^_^), Ravnsong(thank you! ^_^ and yup, it's on that site with my permission ^_~), electricbluecat(thank you! ^_~ I told Klee and she was very happy ^_^)  
  
Very special thanks to Klee, who beta'd this chapter for me ^_^ If you haven't already, I suggest reading her stories because they rock! :)  
  
  
The boys in the Slytherin dorm room all turned as the door slammed open, Star on the other side.  
  
"Draco!" she shouted happily, her arms out. "I'm back!"  
  
"Ack!" Blaise Zabini shouted, diving onto his bed and pulling his curtains shut. "Pellerin! I'm in my underwear!"  
  
The Slytherin girl smirked as she walked into the room, "oh please, Zabini. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."  
  
The other boys snickered at that.  
  
Christmas was over, and all the students had returned to the school all hyper and excited from their mini vacations. Draco and Harry were an official couple, and they loved being together; although they weren't about to admit it to the whole school yet. In due time they would.  
  
"Malfoy, I demand details!" Star said when she reached him. "I just know that you've been entertaining yourself while I was gone."  
  
Draco sighed, rolling his eyes as he dragged Star out of the room by her arm. The whole time she was demanding to know what went on, smirking in amusement. The other boys just watched in confusion. They were smart enough to know not to ask, though. At least not if they wanted to live the rest of their lives. Draco never told them anything, unless he wanted to. Only Star could get away with bugging him and live to tell about it. Well, Harry could too. But they didn't know about that at the moment.  
  
"So?" Star asked when they stopped outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Did you and Potter get together?"  
  
"Yes, Star. We got together."  
  
"Yay!" The girl actually started *cheering*, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, snickering. "What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked in amusement. "Did you and Granger finally give into your feelings?"  
  
"*What*?!" Star stopped jumping, glaring at Draco like he was insane. "What the fuck are you going on about? Me and *Granger*?! Hell no!"  
  
"Well, that calmed you down," Draco laughed.  
  
"I don't like you anymore."  
  
"Well, I never liked *you*."  
  
Star didn't seem up to teasing for once, she just crossed her arms and glared. Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, Star. You know you want to shag with Hogwart's smartest Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter is making you soft."  
  
Draco just shrugged, not agreeing or disagreeing.  
  
"The day I get together with Granger, is the day I care about muggles!"  
  
"Well, that day might be closer then you know," Draco grinned.  
  
Star just glared at him, before turning and re-entering the Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit! That's fucking *freezing*!" Draco yelped as Harry dumped snow down his back.  
  
The Gryffindor laughed, then ran as the other boy started chasing him across the snowy grounds of Hogwarts. Today was the student's last day off before classes resumed now that everyone was back, and all the students were spending it the best ways they knew how. Some had even started a friendly game of Quidditch.  
  
Star was one of the only students still inside. She was sitting at one of the large windows in the Great Hall, her head resting against the glass as she watched her fellow students outside. Star laughed as Draco tackled Harry, both of them falling into the snow.   
  
"Cute, aren't they?"  
  
The Slytherin turned her head at the voice, seeing Hermione standing a few inches away with a steaming mug in her hands.  
  
"Very," Star admitted, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Here, I brought this for you," Hermione handed her the mug.  
  
Star took it, taking a sip. It was cocoa.   
  
"Let me guess, Weasley and Finnigan are spending 'quality time' together?" Star smirked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You could say that. I thought I'd give them this one more day, before I start bugging them to get back to their work. We'll be having our N.E.W.T.S. before you know it."  
  
"Do you ever do *anything* besides study? I mean, you could be out in the snow right now or something. Give your brain a rest, Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Worried about me, Star? And besides," she continued before the other girl could argue with what she said, "I'd rather spend my time with you."  
  
Star raised an eyebrow, "not going to give up, are you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? I'm not--"  
  
Star was cut off as Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed her. Star's eyes drifted closed as she opened her mouth, giving Hermione the access she wanted. They shivered as their tongues slid against each other. Hermione pulled her tongue slowly out of Star's mouth, beckoning the other girl's tongue to follow into her own mouth. Star's free hand slid to the back of Hermione's neck, pulling her closer as her tongue entered her mouth.  
  
When the kiss was broken, Star's eyes stayed closed. Hermione leaned into the girl, smiling.   
  
"All I'm asking for is a chance, Star. You can give me that, can't you?"  
  
Gray eyes slowly opened, locking with Hermione's own eyes. Star regarded her for a moment, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"I suppose I could," she murmured.  
  
Hermione looked pleased, grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her from her seat. "Come on."  
  
"Where're we going?" Star asked, having no choice but to follow as Hermione dragged her out of the hall.  
  
"Well," the other girl said, "the dungeons are *way* too cold for me."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Hermione smiled almost wickedly over her shoulder, "I think you should become acquainted with *my* room, don't you?"  
  
Catching on, Star smirked. She hugged the other girl from behind, her chin on Hermione's shoulder and her lips next to her ear. "Why, Hermione, I never knew you had it in you."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Star. Would you like to find out a few more things?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry couldn't care less that he was lying on his back, the cold snow under him seeping through his robe. All that mattered was the passionate kiss he was sharing with his lover, who was lying on top of him.   
  
Draco broke the kiss, smiling down at the Boy-Who-Lived. His dark-haired love looked so angelic lying there, his face red from the cold air and his lips a little swollen from loving kisses. Draco lifted his hand and brushed the other boy's bangs from his face, revealing the famous lightning-bolt scar. "You know something?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"For once, that bitch McGonagall did something useful."  
  
Harry smiled. "You could say that."  
  
"I can and I will," Draco grinned. "In more ways then one."  
  
He dipped his head, capturing Harry's lips in another kiss. One of many to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: Well, there you have it. The fic is finally finished! ^_^ It's kinda sad -_-; Please cheer me up by reviewing! ^_^ 


End file.
